Elemental Games
by Jfoodsama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto wakes up the day after his second failed graduation exam and finds out that he has been bestowed with a shiny new power! Given the chance to finally shine, the Gamer of Konoha will develop fully into a powerful shinobi! Gen, which means no harems and no twelve years old in a relationship. No Party.
1. Chapter 1 - The Game

**Elemental Games**

Ch.1

 ** _Hello everyone, J here with another Naruto fic._**

 ** _I know that I shouldn't start new stories without having finished the previous ones, but this one was buzzing in my head so much that I couldn't find the will to write anything else!_**

 ** _I have almost finished the third chapter of Common Sense, so in a couple of weeks, it will be up._**

 ** _Enough said about my woes. This new story is a Gamer!Fic, mostly because I'm so obsessed with the genre. I needed to find one that satisfied me completely, and even though I found a few good ones, none really scratched the itch, so I decided to write my own!_**

 ** _This is a Gen fic! Which means NO Harem, no twelve-years-old married couple, no soulmates etc etc_**

 ** _I want my Naruto to develop fully as a shinobi before I'll let him have any romantic relationship, which means at least after the start of Shippuden, and even then it will be the kind of relationship that a ninja could have, not any vanilla stuff!_**

 ** _I hope you people will like it!_**

 ** _Byeeee_**

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 **You have slept in your bed. HP and CP are fully restored.**

Blinking blearily at the floating blue screen, Naruto merely grunted, clearly believing to be still half sleeping, before rolling to a sitting position at the edge of his bed, carefully lowering his feet to the cool floor.

Gathering his strength, the blond stood up, yawning and stretching.

Eyes still half-closed, Naruto moved through his morning routine on autopilot.

Only once he had finally reached the bathroom, taken a warm shower and liberated himself, did the boy start to take notice of the anomalies calmly floating in front of his face.

Instead of freaking out, as would have been normal for the Uzumaki even a day before, the boy just raised his hands in the Ram hand-sign calling " **Kai! (Release)** ".

A sweep of Chakra burst from Naruto's form, strong enough that would have repelled any Genjutsu up to Mid-Chunin level.

Strangely, the floating boxes stubbornly remained where they were in mid-air.

Naruto released a breath, inwardly counting up to ten to maintain his cool. This strangeness was either a really powerful Genjutsu, in which case there was little that he could do about - even if such a case was very much improbable - or what he was seeing was, indeed, real.

The boy decided to take a look to the other window, still trying to acclimatise with the last revelation.

 **Gamer Guide: Introduction**

 **The Gamer, a power of unimaginable potential, is the culmination of Gaia's blessing upon you and your greatest strength: playing video games!**

 **After a thousand of years from the Shinju's sealing, Gaia's Natural Chakra has returned to its full potential. In its** ** _awareness_** **, the planet has decided to grant you a boon, a power connected to your most powerful desires, to help you in your path in life.**

 **Your desire for freedom, coupled with your necessity to understand the mystery that shrouds your life fully and your wish for support and acknowledgement have merged with such a boon and evolved into the form that would be most useful to you, giving you the power to live your life as a Video Game.**

 **As it was spawned from the nigh-infinite power of Gaia, your ability is absolute and influences reality itself and, depending on your use of it, will grant you the chance to fulfil all your dreams.**

 **This power is, from the very moment it was bestowed upon you, fully yours and separated from Gaia. As such, its removal is nigh-impossible.**

 **Good luck, Gamer Uzumaki Naruto.**

A stunned Naruto was left gaping at the still open window in front of him. The boy felt rather unsettled by what he was reading, even if a small part of him was exulting at being given the chance to prove himself. If it wasn't all a Genjutsu. That possibility was still out there, even if it seemed smaller by the second.

The Uzumaki couldn't remember upsetting someone with that kind of power and ability, and he was always careful not to upset any Jonin - for it could only be one of them to cast such a detailed illusion over him, one that could resist the assault of his Release Technique, the only thing concerning Genjutsu that he could do very well -.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto decided to give it a last test, the ultimate one! Taking a deep breath, he drew his right foot back, before slamming it down on the wall's corner, hitting his pinkie in the process.

"YEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" A scream tore its way out of his throat at the immense pain, scaring a wandering cat that was prowling on the rails of the small balcony of his living room out of his wits.

After a minute or so, when the pain had receded to a dull throb, Naruto raised his head to look if his little stunt had worked. He was greeted by a new window.

 **For taking an** ** _idiotic_** **decision, -1 WIS.**

The boy groaned loudly at his misfortune, before rising himself up and finishing his interrupted business in the bathroom.

Once done, Naruto relocated to the small kitchen, where he took out a bowl, a box of cereal and a can of milk - still good! -.

Sitting down at the table, the boy finally decided to do something about the floating blue boxes.

The blond swiped with his hand to the right at the first pop-up of the morning, he watched it disappear. Nodding to himself, Naruto then called out "Close" to the second notice, and it vanished too.

Stopping for a second to think, he then thought as clearly and as loudly as possible ' _Close'_ to the last window, and smiled when it dispersed. It was good to know that he could do such a thing silently, as he didn't want to seem like a madman swiping at the air in public or talking loudly to himself - he had no doubt that his new 'ability' was visible only to himself; it was the way things went in Video Games, after all -.

 **For thinking things through and managing to prevent looking like an idiot, +1 WIS.**

Smiling a bit, Naruto nodded to himself: he had quite a bit of fiddling around to do to figure out the ins and outs of his new power.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

As it was the end of March, the Academy had let out just a week before, which meant that it wouldn't start up for another two weeks.

Grinning to himself, Naruto walked purposely through the trafficked streets of Konoha, deliberately ignoring the cold looks directed at him, towards the training grounds, where he decided to try his newest power. The boy had finally come to terms with his situation and, as a seasoned gamer, he knew better than to throw himself headfirst without knowing the workings of the 'system' inside out.

Naruto _had_ thought to inform his Jiji or Iruka-sensei of his shiny new toy, but the fresh memory of his latest failure at graduating from the Academy stopped the thought in its tracks before it could fully form. It was already the second time that he failed the exam to become Genin - even if both times it was taken with a class older than him - and it was high time that he changed his methods if it meant that they didn't work. Apparently fervently praying to the God of Ramen to make his **_Bunshin_** work wasn't considered as 'adequate preparation'. Who would have thought?

Backtracking a bit, Naruto snatched back his previous train of thought. It would be easy to go to one of the two authority figures that he actually respected, and probably the right thing to do, but this thing was _his_. No one would ever imagine something as ludicrous as the planet itself - and yes, Naruto knew what the Gaia Theory was, he played too many games not to know - giving _him_ , The Orphan, the Village's Pariah, such a power.

No, he wouldn't share it with anyone else, at the very least until he knew he could trust that person completely and without inhibitions, and while he loved the Sandaime and Iruka, he knew they both were hiding things from him, which meant he couldn't fully trust them, even if it hurt to just think about it.

Shaking his head, Naruto finally arrived at the Training ground C, one of the five usable by Academy Students, and looked to the messages that had popped up during his walk through the Village.

 **A skill has been levelled up**

 **A skill has been levelled up**

 **A skill has been levelled up**

 **[Negative Emotion Sensing] (Passive/Active) [Lv.4, EXP 32%]**

 **The ability to sense negative emotions, such as hatred and killing intent, of any individual around. With increased level, the exact location of the KI can be determined, as well as more info about the source. Skill granted by ?.**

 **Range: 40 Metres**

 **Chances of Homing in on KI source: 4%**

' _I wondered what those windows were. Figures that it would be something like this'_ Naruto thought. It wasn't like he didn't already know that there were a lot of people that didn't like him. He counted himself blessed that the resentment and dislike were merely channelled in ignoring him or glaring at him, and no one actually acted upon it.

The interesting thing, though, was that the skill had already been present, which meant that there was a lot that he had to discover about himself.

 _'Now's as good a time as any, I guess'_

' _Status!'_

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 11**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 5 Next Level 8,606/10,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 675 (500)**

 **CP: 900 (700)**

 **CPC: 12,5%**

 **STR: 7 (-2,5)**

 **VIT: 17 (+7,5)**

 **DEX: 10 (+3,25)**

 **AGI: 17 (+7,5)**

 **INT: 20 (+10)**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Attribute Points: 25**

 **Money: 12.000 Ryo (1.200$)**

 **Description:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is an aspiring shinobi, currently enrolled at the Konoha Shinobi Academy (KSA). His background is shrouded in mystery. Him being a ? and his pranks have gotten him in trouble many times over the years. Naruto is a very determined young man, striving to prove himself both as a ninja and as a person by becoming Hokage, his path is full of possibility. At the moment, he is the Dead last of his class.**

 _'Oh my, I don't even know if that's good or bad, but I'll take a leap and say it isn't particularly impressive… And what's with WIS being so low! OI! And the description! What the hell?!'_

Naruto ranted internally a bit more, before finally accepting that _maybe_ it was the truth.

Once he had finally calmed down, the boy plopped himself on a rock and started thinking about what else he should learn about his ability before he started his training.

 _'Perks & Flaws?'_ he called in his mind and was answered by another window popping in front of him.

 **Special Perks:**

 **[? Lineage] : +2 VIT & INT per level, +25% EXP gain in Fūinjutsu, -10% EXP gain in Chakra Control;**

 **[? Lineage] : +2 AGI per level, +20 CP per level;**

 **[? ?] : +100 CP & HP per level, -25% Reputation gains from home Village and Inhabitants (if Neutral or below), -25% EXP gain in Chakra Control, Skill: Negative Emotion Sensing;**

 **[Child of the ?] : ? LUK, Hardships in life, +50% chance of droppings from Rare up;**

 **[The Gamer] : Grants Perks Gamer's Mind & Body.**

It was all very confusing, but it didn't mean that it was necessarily bad. Most of these Special Perks gave him quite a boost, even if their very presence meant that there was a _lot_ which he still needed to know about himself.

All in all, Naruto felt pretty good about them, even if he could have done away with the Reputation and Chakra control penalties and especially with the 'Hardships in life', but Uzumaki Naruto wasn't cowed by anything, and he would go on just like always.

 **Perks:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive - Dynamic): Allows the user to think calmly and logically. Grants a peaceful state of mind, immune to hypnosis and psychological status ( for Genjutsu from users up to 10 level over the Gamer);**

Well, that explained why he hadn't freaked out during at first, and why he was managing to think through this whole thing without going on too many tangents. It probably wouldn't hold on too many powerful emotions, but it was still a cool perk.

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive): Grants the user a body that allows living in the real world like a game;**

Which was pretty self-explanatory. He would still need to make a few tests to see the limits of this one, but he wasn't too worried.

 **[Prank King] : +15% EXP gain in Strategy & Tactics, +25% EXP gain in Stealth, +1 DEX per level.**

 **Flaws:**

 **[Mildly Malnourished]: Hampered physical growth, -25% to VIT, DEX, STR and AGI, +10% vulnerability to drugs and poisons. This Flaw can be eliminated only by following a properly balanced diet and exercising regularly.**

Well now, that was bullshit! He ate a very balanced diet of ramen and ramen! How could his own ability mock the Lord!

 _'Bah, I can't believe the sacrifices I make to become a ninja! I'll have to buy a cookbook then, 'cause I can't survive on scrambled eggs and plain rice…'_

As Naruto pondered how to include more foods in his diet without completely eliminating his beloved ramen, he started doing his routine training of running laps around the Training Ground and doing push-ups and pull-ups for as long as he could.

Now, Naruto was still confused by the suddenness of this whole thing, but as he was still young and almost devoid of common sense, the blond didn't really put up much of a fight. After all, if ninjas could spew fireballs and run up walls, it wasn't much of a stretch for his new ability to be the real deal.

As he went through the various exercises, Naruto ignored the pop-ups, deciding to read them all at the end of his routine, for otherwise he would be constantly distracted!

Already, without him noticing, the **[Gamer's Mind]** was helping him concentrate, while just the day previous he would have found much difficulty in following the training regime without fiddling about.

Once the Uzumaki had finished, he dropped to the ground panting for air. He hadn't really thought that he would get this tired just from exercising!

A small part of his mind whispered that he had never put any actual effort before, so it was normal that he would feel that way.

Deciding to ignore his traitorous psyche, Naruto went on to practice his katas for the Taijutsu taught at the Academy, once again feeling his muscles scream from places he didn't know he had.

The boy felt once again sore all over and wanted to drop down and curl up, but his legendarily stubborn determination came through and he kept on training, this time turning towards the Shurikenjutsu practice targets.

As he finally finished the routine that Iruka-sensei had said everyone should follow at least three times a week, Naruto fell to the ground, panting. He had done it! For the first time, he actually managed not to get too bored or distracted and finish the whole thing!

After resting for a few minutes, the blond picked himself up, and staggering a bit the whole way, he slowly reached his house.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

Later, following a long shower, he dumped himself on the couch, and, at long last, the boy allowed himself to read the myriad of screens that had appeared during his training.

 **Feel the burn! For continuing your training through exhaustion, +1 VIT x3**

 **Through diligent training, your STR goes up by 1**

 **For exercising your coordination and aim, +1 DEX x2**

 **As a result of your training, new skills have been created (Lv. has been adjusted because of previous usage):**

 **[Physical Conditioning] (Passive) [Lv. 3 67% EXP]**

 **[Physical Conditioning] refers to the development of physical fitness through the adaptation of the body and its various systems to an exercise program.**

 **Passively increases VIT, STR, AGI and DEX by 3%**

 **[Shurikenjutsu] (Passive/Active) [Lv. 2 89% EXP]**

 **Shurikenjutsu is the art of thrown weapons. Any handheld bladed weapon that has [Thrown Weapon] in its description can be used with this skill. Shuriken, Senbon and Kunai are a few examples.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 2%**

 **Passively increases damage with Thrown Weapons by 5%**

 **Actively increases accuracy of Thrown Weapons by 5% (2 CP)**

 **[Beginner Ha no Nagare (Leaf-flow) Style Taijutsu] (Passive/Active) [Level 2, 14% EXP]**

 **The basic style of Taijutsu taught at the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. Ha no Nagare Style has no particular inclinations towards attack or defence, instead of having the characteristic of being easy to learn. The beginner's set is basic punching, kicking, blocking and a few basic grapples.**

 **Passively increases STR, VIT and DEX by 5%**

 _Naruto looked at the screens blankly before he slowly raised his right hand upwards and fist-pumped lazily. It wasn't bad at all for the first training session, even if he knew from his gaming experience that it would slowly become more and more difficult to raise his Stats in such a way._

 _Annoyed at his low WIS, Naruto put 5 Attribute points in the Stat. As soon as he did so, he developed an urge to kick himself in the shins for spending his precious points so easily._

 _The blond therefore decided to keep his Attribute points for the time being, as he wanted to push himself as much as possible before he 'artificially' enhanced himself. And he also suspected that there would come a time when he would be in a pinch and would need to dump them somewhere specific._

 ** _For thinking things through logically, and coming to a wise conclusion, +1 WIS._**

 _'Damn, I was pretty lucky this time. I need to start being more careful with these things. I should probably solve some puzzles or something if I want to increase my WIS again.'_

As it neared nighttime, Naruto decided to see if he could obtain the most useful skill in every RPG, *The Observe*

Therefore, he started looking at various things in his apartment and cataloguing in his mind every detail he could possibly notice. After ten minutes of stained wooden floorboards, cheap nightstands and the likes, he finally got a notification

 **[Observe] (Passive/Active) [Lv. 1, 0% EXP]**

 **A skill that allows the user to view information about people, animals and objects that this skill is directed upon. The higher this skill's level is, the more information is gathered. (5 CP per use)**

 **Passively raises observational skills by 1%**

Naruto grinned to himself, happy that he could obtain his very first OP skill. Oh, it was almost nothing now, but in a few months, he was certain that it would become one of his most powerful ability. As Iruka-sensei said 'Information is a ninja's greatest weapon'.

The boy, therefore, decided to go out to eat lunch at Ichiraku's and observe everything he could. It would serve both to level the skill up and learn more info about his place in the food chain.

As he walked through the streets, Naruto carefully Observed everyone who walked near him, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

What he learned made him grind his teeth, as he was evidently behind in his development as a ninja and had a very long road ahead of himself.

It appeared that Civilians' levels spanned from the 1 of toddlers to the 14-15 of talented craftsmen and artisans in their prime. Ninjas were a different thing altogether. He saw a few Academy students from the class below his who spanned from level 3 up to level 7 for the more talented, which made him pretty mad. Was he, a measly level 5, so much behind? Well, he had a whole year to up his game and become an amazing ninja!

 _'I'll show 'em! Dattebayo!'_

Genins were much more powerful, and even those in their mid-teens were above level 15 but no one surpassed level 30 and only a couple even neared it. Naruto saw then a couple of shinobi wearing the Chunin vest, one who was level 34 and another one with a ? instead of the usual number.

 _'Seems like if they are too high in strength, I can't learn their level… Well, makes sense, considering it was the same with all the games I've ever played'_

As Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's, he used Observe on the Ramen Chef and his Daughter, which by now had levelled up three times, which meant that he could now see HP and CP as well.

 **Ichiraku Teuchi - Lv.14 'Master Ramen Chef'**

 **HP: 230**

 **CP: 50**

 **Ichiraku Ayame - Lv. 6 'Apprentice Ramen Chef'**

 **HP: 170**

 **CP: 40**

 _'Well, that was what I expecting, more or less.'_

"Teuchi-ji-san, Ayame-nee-chan, give me two Miso bowls!" Naruto exclaimed, before thinking on it and deciding to get something 'healthy' too "Add an eggplant Ramen too!"

The two Ichirakus looked up at his voice and smiled brightly at the boy. Teuchi chuckled to himself, before answering "Of course Naruto!"

Happily eating his favourite food, the blond boy didn't notice the shadow approaching him from behind until it was too late, and was therefore bonked on the head by a slightly exasperated Iruka.

"Naruto! How many times did I tell you that you weren't ready for the exam this year?!"

The young Chunin plopped himself on the stool next to the Uzumaki's and signalled to Teuchi to prepare him a bowl of Miso as well.

"Ouch! Iruka-sensei, you didn't have to show it like that you know'" Muttered Naruto quietly, but was rewarded with a flick on his forehead.

While the blond grumbled about the unfairness of it all, the Academy Teacher looked at him in relief. He had suspected that the boy wouldn't be too down from his newest failure, but he had still been worried, as his fellow orphan didn't really have anyone to support him at home.

Feeling a bit better now, Iruka allowed himself to observe the blond sat near him. He knew that Naruto was resilient and determined, but was all the same impressed by his resolve to become a ninja. Not many who failed the graduation exam decided to continue on the path of a shinobi. Especially someone who had a hard life, like Naruto did, being a Jinchuriki and all.

Iruka, therefore, wowed himself to help his - favourite, a small part of his mind whispered - student to actually become a ninja.

Naruto, meanwhile, was Observing his teacher too, with the aid of his newfound ability, and was busy reading all the info he obtained from it, as the skill had once again levelled up.

 **Umino Iruka - Lv. 39 'The Just Teacher'**

 **HP: 1020**

 **CP: 1070**

 **Description:**

 **Umino Iruka is a chunin of Konohagakure who serves primarily as an instructor at the Academy. Left an orphan by the Kyuubi, Iruka spent the following few years as a prankster, only listening to the Sandaime Hokage and his 'friend' Mizuki. He decided to become a teacher to pass on the Will of Fire, inspired by The Professor's wisdom. He thinks of Uzumaki Naruto dearly, as if he was a little brother.**

The blond felt his throat close up by a lump of raging emotion. He knew that his Academy teacher actually liked him - one of the precious few - but to read it like that, in such an unmistakable way, it was as if a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders. After a few seconds, the strong emotions were forcibly calmed by his **[Gamer's Mind]** and the boy was left with a feeling of calm contentedness.

Speeding up the rate at which he was eating his ramen, Naruto thought about telling the Chunin about this whole Gamer thing but gave it up almost immediately. He loved Iruka, in his own warped way, but this was the first time he could do something about his difficulties in becoming a ninja, it was the perfect tool to obtain the strength he needed. What if he told the Hokage who decided to seal it away? How would he become the most awesome ninja? No, it was going to stay his secret and _his_ only.

Once he had finally finished his meal, Naruto made a mental catalogue of what he needed to improve _now,_ and what he could work on more leisurely. It seemed mostly that his CPC needed great work, like his STR and WIS.

Even more than that, he was honestly a bit ashamed of his measly Lv.2 in **[Beginner Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]** after four years of Academy. His **[Physical Conditioning]** and **[Shurikenjutsu]** too needed much work.

Glancing at the young man sat by his side, Naruto started to think that even if he didn't tell Iruka about his Gamer power, it didn't mean that he couldn't ask him for help in his training. The Chunin would probably be overjoyed!

"Ne Iruka-sensei" the boy called his attention "do you think that you can help me with my training today? I really need to work on my skills if I want to graduate this time!"

"Good attitude!" Iruka noted with a smile "I would help you today if I could, but I need to go to the Hokage's Office to work on the new Genin Teams with him." the Chunin continued with a sigh.

"Still I will make time tomorrow morning without a doubt!" Iruka finished quickly upon seeing the beginnings of a pout. The whiskered cheeks and wide blue eyes were too much!

 **A new skill has been created through a special act**

 **[Puppy Eyes] (Active) [Lv. 8, 15%EXP]**

 **When an animal or person tilts their head and somehow gives the effect of adorable, big, puppy eyes. It can make people say yes since they can't resist the cuteness.**

 **28% chance of getting a yes (works only from Neutral up, effectiveness increases with closeness)**

Grinning widely, Naruto confirmed his willingness, paid Teuchi, who then waved him away with a chuckle alongside Ayame, and started walking back through the Village's streets.

Strolling about, Naruto kept using his **[Observe]** on every interesting person he came across until he arrived in front of a Bookshop.

The blond had already decided that he would need a few new skills to improve his lifestyle. He _really_ needed to free himself from that pesky **[Mildly Malnourished]** Flaw. It sucked up way too much of his physical power.

As he entered, the clerk, a young man who was busy reading a magazine, didn't even bother to turn towards him.

Naruto decided then to buy, other than the cookbooks, one on plants and herbs and one on craftsmanship. It seemed to him like the sensible thing to do! - and who would have ever thought Naruto Uzumaki to be a sensible one! -.

The boy felt grateful that the only staff member today was the young clerk, who was clearly much too into his magazine to take a look at his face. It wasn't that he was always treated badly, but it was pretty irritating to be followed around the shops he visited because no one trusted him to behave himself. A few times he had even been chucked out before he could buy anything.  
In the last few years that hadn't happened again, and he was always given decent merchandise, but the feeling of being deeply unwanted in the stores was always depressing.

Paying quietly for his books, Naruto hurried back home. He liked being able to level up his **[Observation]** and **[Negative Emotion Sensing]** , but the feeling of coldness and ill intent was starting to get at him.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

Once back in his apartment, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He sat down at the table and unpacked the books he had just bought.

As soon as he placed his hand on the 'Cooking for Dummies _'_ book, it started emitting a soft glow again and a window popped up, asking him if he wanted to learn it.

He had been slightly freaked out at the store when it began shining, but it appeared that it was merely an ocular effect of his ability reserved to him, which was pretty cool for it meant that he could find Skill Books and Scrolls just by walking by them. Thought he had better buy them before he started absorbing because otherwise, he would have to answer a few awkward questions.

Thinking a clear ' _Yes'_ Naruto watched the book disappear in a burst of chakra and enter inside him.

 **Through Absorption of a Skill Book, a new skill has been created**

 **[Cooking] (Passive) [Lv. 2, 15%EXP]**

 **Cooking or cookery is the art, technology and craft of preparing food for consumption with or without the use of heat.**

 **Passively adds 12% chance of success to all [Cooking] actions**

 **Passively reduces 2% chance of Food Mishap**

 **Passively reduces 2% of Food wasted during preparation**

As the glow finally faded, Naruto felt his mind slowly assimilating the knowledge about handling **[Cooking]** Tools, various methods of preparing food, many ingredients and simple recipes. It even supplied him with basic knowledge about medical nutrition!

The whole thing took a couple of minutes, which was way too long in Naruto's opinion! It probably had to do with his low Mental Capabilities. It was likely that as he raised his INT and WIS he would be able to absorb more complex Skill Books in less time.

The blond groaned at the thought of having to meditate to increase his mental elasticity. It was probable that such a Skill would bring many benefits, but the mere thought of sitting still for hours doing nothing was enough to bore Naruto to death!

 _'I should probably absorb these remaining two Skill Books, prepare dinner and then either start meditating or practice my DEX with long series of hand-seals'_

 **A new Skill has been created through the Absorption of the Skill Book 'Botany 101'**

 **[Botany] (Passive) [Lv.1, 0%EXP]**

 **Botany, also called plant science(s), plant biology or phytology, is the science of plant life and a branch of biology.**

 **Passively adds 10% chance of successful tending to a plant**

Nodding to himself, Naruto slowly catalogued the knowledge about various plants and the methods to tend to them that the Skill Book had given him. It was practically all new to him, for, besides a few herbs that were used in the kitchen, the Uzumaki knew nothing of plants. A glaring hole in his education, considering that Konoha was immersed in a forest.

Naruto waited a bit before transferring the third Skill Book's knowledge to his mind. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but better be safe than sorry.

 _'Uh, that's strange. Normally I would have immediately learned the three Skills without posing myself a problem.'_ He then grinned to himself _'It must mean that the points I gained in WIS are actually already starting to work! That's so cool!'_

Once the boy felt it to be safe to use the 'Basics of craftsmanship' Skill Book, he gave the assent internally and was again enveloped in blue chakra.

 **A new Skill has been created through the Absorption of the Skill Book 'Basics of craftsmanship'**

 **[Crafting] (Active/Passive) [Lv.1, 0%EXP]**

 **[Crafting] is essential to survival. All tools, weapons and most building materials are made through crafting. From the beginnings of the human race, [Crafting] has been what has distinguished it from animals. It comprehends Engineering, Forging and Handicraft.**

 **Passively Increases DEX by 1%**

 **Chances of successfully crafting something 10%**

 **Chances of crafting something of higher quality than Poor 1%**

 **Requires [Crafting Tools] to use**

Scowling a bit at the low chances of crafting anything decent, Naruto sighed to himself. He should have known, having played many games for the many hours he had to himself, that such an important skill would have been nerfed down.

' _Ugh, at this rate I'll spend all the time practising and training and all the nice pranks I started planning will go to waste…'_ Naruto grumbled internally _'Bah! The sacrifices I have to make to become Hokage! It better be the most awesome job ever!'_

Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde went about cooking himself some fried rice. Just because he had learned new recipes, it didn't mean that he could cook them correctly!

After dinner, Naruto retired to his room to practice his hand-seals, something absolutely necessary for Ninjutsu. Creating a new skill just for it.

 **A new skill has been created through a special action**

 **[Hand-seals] (Passive) [Lv.8, 04%EXP]**

 **are used to perform many ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other secret arts other than taijutsu. The exact amount of chakra necessary to perform a technique is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorisation.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 8%**

He went at it for two consecutive hours, resulting in an increase in DEX of 2.

Before going to bed, the boy recapped mentally what he needed to practice with Iruka-sensei the next day, meaning his Taijutsu forms, his Shurikenjutsu throws and some effective strength training tips.

Nodding sleepily, Naruto finally let himself fall into the waiting embrace of Morpheus.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 **Recap of the skills that have increased from when they were last**

 **[Negative Emotion Sensing] Lv.4 - lv.7**

 **[Observe] Lv.1 - lv. 7**

 **[Cooking] Lv.2 - lv. 3**

 **Recap status ( I'll do this only once in a while, as I want to include it into the story only when it is needed)**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 11**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 5 Next Level 8,606/10,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 707**

 **CP: 900**

 **CPC: 27%**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 15**

 **AGI: 17**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Attribute Points: 20**

 **Money: 12.000 Ryo (1.200$)**

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 ** _Hellooooooo,_**

 ** _I'm back. Indeed._**

 ** _Hahaha, I won't annoy you guys with too many details, but I want to clarify a few things._**

 ** _I make the calculations for the stats every time I add something new, which means that I shouldn't have made any error, but if you find any error, please tell me._**

 ** _The stats are all rounded down, 'cause I say so._**

 ** _I'm trying to make it as fair as possible and as plausible as possible, so I'd appreciate any suggestions on how not to screw up this fic._**

 ** _I wrote the whole thing in two days, which means that I_** **really** ** _like the concept and will most likely be publishing this pretty often!_**

 ** _I have read many Gamer fics where they end up with a shitload of skills, which I'll try to avoid. It'll be difficult, but I'll try to spare you guys the pain of having to remember the thousands of abilities and their current level._**

 ** _As you should have read, I've put a recap of the stats and skills at the end of the chapter. I won't do this always, as it only adds clutter to the writing, but I shall endeavour to recap once in a while, possibly by inserting it into the story. I'll only do the end-of-chapter recap if too many Attributes and/or skills level up, which would otherwise mean full-on chaos._**

 ** _I really hope you guys like it! I know I do. Please let me know any if you have any suggestion or constructive criticism, 'cause I'm still a bit new to the whole writing fanfictions thingy, and I need all the help I can get_**

 ** _See ya next time,_**

 ** _J._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Iruka's Evaluation

**ELEMENTAL GAMES**

Ch.2

 ** _Hullo everyone,_**

 ** _I'm back for another chapter of Elemental Games! See, I kept my promise :D_**

 ** _Anyway, I want to thank everyone who offered their support and suggestions! They were pretty helpful in deciding the course of the story, so thanks, guys._**

 ** _I want to thank also those people that decided they didn't particularly like my story but still wanted to explain to me the reason why as to help me._**

 ** _I don't always agree with your assessments, but I still appreciate that you put the time and effort to make me know without being rude C:_**

 ** _I want to reassure everyone that there won't be any Instant Dungeon Creation nor any Party system, as I feel they are redundant and unnecessary._**

 ** _For those who wondered why Naruto has less Chakra than Iruka, the reason is that he still has a year to go before he becomes a Genin, allowing him to grow his reserves easily. I'm a bit uncertain as to allow him to reach the frankly absurds levels he would have in canon, but I'll work it out, don't worry._**

 ** _For those who thought my giving and taking WIS at the beginning to be stupid, I just wanted to explain that it was more of a gag than anything serious, considering that in the end nothing truly changed. It was also only possible then because of the frankly abysmal points he had in such stat._**

 ** _I won't bore you guys anymore, so without further ado, let's start!_**

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 **You have slept in our bed. HP and CP are fully restored**

Naruto slowly came back into the land of consciousness. As he rubbed his eyes, his hearing was being tortured by the unrelenting alarm clock he had set up the day before.

Today was the day his training would be upped to a completely different level! He would meet up with Iruka-sensei after breakfast at the Academy's training grounds and take his first steps to become Hokage.

 _'Now that I'm being given the chance, I must make as much as possible out of it.'_

Feeling more energised, the blond finally got up from his bed and started his morning routine.

He took great care in his little kitchen to prepare a tasty and nutritious meal for both himself and his teacher, using the chance to gain more experience in his **[Cooking]** skill.

Naruto was honestly pretty happy with his advancements the previous day, even if he knew that the rate of level ups would become increasingly slower. He had gained so many levels in his **[Negative Emotion Sensing]** and **[Observe]** the day before, but his knowledge of games was enough to dispel any thought of premature godhood.

While he was at the bottom now, Naruto didn't doubt that he would become stronger and stronger, but it all meant that he would need to find more complex exercises and dangerous quests if he wanted to keep the rate at which he was growing.

For the two skills, he considered previously, levelling up again would require either much more complex targets or being subjected to more than strong dislike and fear from the villagers. If he became complacent now, he would waste his precious ability, and Uzumaki Naruto wasn't going to be satisfied so easily, no sir!

Smiling in resolving, the boy finished his preparations and exited the house. He lived in an apartment complex owned by the Hokage, one built to house the many refugees after the Kyuubi's devastation. After the village was reconstructed, such buildings were mostly demolished, as the need for more space increased alongside with the money spent in edifications.

He was the only one left, as the last tenant left when he was seven, casually coinciding with the start of his career as an Academy student.

The Sandaime had generously allowed Naruto to come live in the building free of board, while still giving him the usual orphan found.

Whistling along the way, the blond tried unsuccessfully to hide his excitement at training with Iruka.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

Training Ground C was the furthest away from the main Academy building. This meant that no one would usually make use of it and that no one would think to check on it because of some noise as it was also the nearest to the actual Shinobi Training Grounds.

Iruka stood there, waiting for his student. As he felt the familiar chakra close in on his position, the Chunin smiled briefly to himself before greeting the newly arrived boy

"Good morning, Naruto! Are you ready to be put through the grinder?"

The blond merely grinned, stretching his whisker marks, and nodded in affirmation. He then set his two bento on a stray log "I'm super ready! I have made lunch for the both of us too so that we can focus fully on the training."

"Very well. now that you are here we should start with an evaluation of your skills. Give me as many laps around the clearing as you can at the fastest speed possible!"

Therefore, Naruto started running giving it his all. His high VIT and AGI gave him a significant help, allowing the boy to run uninterruptedly for almost an hour. When he stopped, gulping down as much air as possible, it was to find Iruka smiling proudly. It was truly a good score, especially for the 'dead last'.

 **Through Hard Work, you gain +2 VIT**

 **Through Hard Work, you gain +1 AGI**

"Now I want you to do as many push-ups and sit-ups as possible"

Once again, Naruto worked single-mindedly. He knew already how many he could do, but his will to improve burned brightly, pushing the boy to his limits.

He kept on for another hour and was left feeling his limbs as if on fire.

 **Feel the Burn, you gain +2 STR**

 **Feel the Burn, you gain +1 VIT**

 **[Physical Conditioning] has levelled up!**

"I think now is the time to observe your Bukijutsu, hm?" Iruka suggested. "Get a feeling of the weapons, centre yourself and throw them towards the target. You should start slowly at first and build up the speeding strength of the throws"

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Shurikenjutsu practice! Listen to Iruka's lecture on Shurikenjutsu, then show him your prowess with both Kunai and Shuriken. You have ten throws each.**

 **Objective: Attain a 60% successful ratio.  
Bonus Objective: Attain an 80% successful hit ratio.  
Bonus Objective: Hit three vital spots on at least one targets.  
**

 **Objective Completion reward: +100 EXP, + 1 DEX  
Bonus Objective reward: +200 EXP  
Bonus Objective reward: +200 EXP, Basic Shurikenjutsu kit.**

Failure: + 50 EXP

Naruto had suspected that a Quest may have popped up sooner or later, but it was still surprising that it had been so easy to gain one.

' _It's likely that it will become increasingly difficult to obtain Quests like this, at least until I'm a ninja and can go on missions, which means that I really need to get all those sparkly rewards now'_

Looking down at his Shurikenjutsu kit, Naruto wondered why a new one would be included in the reward.

 _'Observe'_

 **Uzumaki Naruto's Academy Shurikenjutsu kit**

 **It contains 20 Kunai and 40 Shuriken, not much else. It has been in use for four years, diminishing its sharpness and durability**

 **Academy Kunai 20/20 DUR 2/20**

 **8-10 damage Melee**

 **6-8 damage Thrown**

 **Academy Shuriken 40/40 DUR 1/20**

 **8-10 damage Thrown**

 _'Damn it! My own weapons are way too consumed! That must be why a new kit was put as a reward. I absolutely must get it 'ttebayo'_

Squaring his shoulders, Naruto carefully got in the basic throwing stance. He then mentally activated his skill **[Shurikenjutsu]** to make more accurate throws.

With a quick flick of the wrist, he sent the kunai he held at the target. It planted itself forcefully just shy of the bullseye.

Smiling more confidently, he pulled another kunai from his thigh holster and aimed for the head this time.

*thunk*

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exulted, happy at having hit a vital point with so little effort. It appeared that the substantial increase in DEX he gained the day before was already showing itself!

He then continued throwing his eight remaining kunai, and the ten shurikens.

Thanks to his improved DEX stat, hitting the target with all of his projectiles was a breeze, without considering the first two shurikens he threw, which went much too high, as he was too impatient to get his reward to properly change his stance to the proper one for such small weapons.

All in all, he still managed to complete his first quest with flying colours, much to the delight of Iruka, who watched the proceedings with a fond smile. The man already knew that Naruto had especially good results in the physical tests, which was why he had chosen to start there, so as to give the boy some much-needed confidence after the blow he took for failing his second Graduation Exam.

 **The skill [Shurikenjutsu] has gained a level!**

 **The skill [Shurikenjutsu] has gained a level!**

 **[Shurikenjutsu] (Passive/Active) [Lv. 4 53% EXP]**

 **Shurikenjutsu is the art of thrown weapons. Any handheld bladed weapon that has [Thrown Weapon] in its description can be used with this skill. Shuriken, Senbon and Kunai are a few examples.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 4%**

 **Passively increases damage with Thrown Weapons by 5%**

 **Actively increases accuracy of Thrown Weapons by 5% (2 CP)**

 **[Quest Complete]  
Shurikenjutsu practice! Listen to Iruka's lecture on Shurikenjutsu, then show him your prowess with both Kunai and Shuriken. You have ten throws each.**

 **Objective completed: you attained a 60% successful ratio.  
Objective Reward: +100EXP + 1 DEX**

 **Bonus Objective completed: you attained an 80% successful ratio.  
Bonus Objective Reward: +200 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective completed: you hit three or more vital points.  
Bonus Objective Reward: +200 EXP, Basic Shurikenjutsu kit.**

"Yatta!" the blond yelled euphorically "Did ya see that Iruka-sensei! Did ya?"

"Great job Naruto. Now you must continue perfecting your skill in throwing weapons, with particular attention to stances." the Chunin congratulated, taking the opportunity to instil a bit of knowledge into the boy.  
"For this reason, I'll give you this basic Shurikenjutsu kit to practice with, as it appears that your own has run its time".

"I see that you have improved on your accuracy, but you must keep training since no target will ever stay still long enough for you to get into the proper stance and throw your weapon. Practice every day, and it will become more and more natural. I'm certain that you can do it!"

Naruto smiled proudly at the endorsement, glowing under the praise.

"Now we must move onto the next part, which means Taijutsu! I will correct your katas for a while before we will move onto a brief spar"

The blond grinned. He _really_ liked Taijutsu spars, even if the katas were usually too boring to do for long. Fighting with his classmates in such a way was almost as fun as learning new Jutsu!

He knew that his **[Beginner Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]** was at an abysmal level, much worse than his other skills, considering that there were three ranks for the style and he was at the very bottom of the first, but Naruto was pretty confident in his physical stats. As another window popped up, the boy's grin widened considerably.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Taijutsu Practice! Show Iruka your proficiency in the [Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]'s katas, listen to his lecture about Taijutsu Styles and demonstrate your fighting prowess in a spar.**

 **Objective I: Gain a passing mark from Iruka in your katas  
Objective II: Last five minutes in the spar against Iruka Bonus Objective: land at least three hits**

 **Objective I Reward: +200 EXP +1 VIT, +1 DEX  
Objective II Reward: +300 EXP  
Bonus Objective Reward: + 300 EXP +1 AGI**

 **Failure: +100 EXP**

"Start by the offensive stances and move to the defensive ones. After that, show me your grapples and evasive katas" Iruka asked, making Naruto move into all various stances he could remember from Academy practice.

As he went through the motions, he felt truly grateful for the skill **[Gamer's Mind]** , which allowed him to keep his focus on the task at hand. It wasn't that it changed the way he thought, it merely incremented the focus he could put on things as if clearing his mind.

Iruka hummed watching Naruto flow through the katas. It was still quite sloppy, especially considering that the blond should have been practising it since four years ago, but it was much better than what he would have thought.

The motions were still insecure and dysfunctional, but the basics were there, and he could see that the boy was compensating much of the absence of skill with his physical capabilities.

Were Naruto to eat a more balanced diet, he probably would be even more strong… The thought gave Iruka a pause. He really needed to make sure the boy took better care of himself.

Once the boy had completed his stances without ever spacing out, something that the Chunin took as a confirmation that Naruto had _finally_ decided to take his career seriously. Iruka made him go through the motions again, this time correcting the stances and giving pointers. He then decided to give him a bit more background information, as he was pretty sure that Naruto hadn't listened to the long lectures in the Academy

"You did barely adequate, meaning that you really need to practice more your forms. The basic goal of kata is to preserve and transmit proven techniques. By practising in a repetitive manner the learner develops the ability to execute those techniques and movements in a natural, reflex-like manner."

Seeing that he still held Naruto's attention, Iruka continued, trying to simplify such important concepts in few lasting concepts.

"Systematic practice does not mean permanently rigid. The goal is to internalise the movements and techniques of a kata so they can be executed and adapted under different circumstances, without thought or hesitation."

Iruka smiled briefly as Naruto nodded to show that he was following "A novice's form will always look rigid and uneven, while a more experienced master will make it look effortless and fluid. The style that is taught at the Academy, the **[Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]** is purposely made to be very fluid, so that once a student has internalised it fully, he or she will always have solid basics to draw upon. Senju Tobirama, the founder of the style, made it so to allow the more experienced ninja to build upon it to create their own."

Naruto was about to say that he understood everything before he paused for a moment. He wanted to make Iruka-sensei proud and move onto the sparring already, but this was a golden occasion to ask about a few explanations that had gone over his head.  
Things such how to go about modifying a style to suit one's purposes, or even how to avoid falling into bad habits if one were to train his katas alone.

They were simple questions, but they showed to Iruka that, for once, Naruto was _applying_ himself, using the brain that many doubted he even had. It made the Chunin slightly smug at the thought of the comeuppance the blond Academy student would make from now on!

Once the Q&A was done with, Iruka called the rules "There will be no chakra usage. No killing blows. When I call the match, it is over and you have to stop, understood?"

"Yes sensei!"

The two then readied themselves for the spar, Naruto assuming an aggressive stance, while Iruka a more neutral one.

There was a second of silence, leaves floating towards the ground. Only the calm breathing of the two, before the teacher called "Hajime!"

Naruto hurled himself forward, faking an overextended punch before throwing himself in a grapple to the neck.

Iruka's expression twitched as he fought the grip the boy had on him, snaking an arm from below the blond's ribs to deliver a palm thrust to the chin.

Naruto jumped backwards, hoping to gain few precious moments to get rid of the jelly-like feeling in his legs, but was thwarted in his attempt by a quickly ascending kick. Making a spur of the moment decision, the boy grabbed the coming limb, cushioning the hit by jumping alongside it, and twisted it the air, using the Chunin's own strength to launch himself a few meters away.  
This time, Naruto assumed a more conservative stance.

Iruka took the bait and flashed forwards, moving at low genin speed, enough that the boy wouldn't have the time to think, only to react.

They exchanged a flurry of blows and parries, until Naruto crouched unexpectedly under an already low kick, sacrificing his left arm as a protection for the head to launch a powerful elbow thrust to the abdomen.

Iruka's eyes widened comically as it connected, causing him to reflexively kick the boy away with too much strength.

Naruto skidded away, thrown by the force of the hit. He stopped ten meters away, grinning through the pain. This was the second solid hit he managed! When he saw the Chunin's stance loosen, he knew that the man wanted to call the match, but he still had one hit left! And it was way too soon!

Without giving the man time to speak. Pushing his muscles as fast as he could without accessing the veritable well of power was hard, but the gobsmacked expression Iruka made was more than enough payment.

Naruto managed to touch the man a final time before he found himself face to the ground.

"Enough" called Iruka.

 **You have gained one level in [Beginner Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]**

 **You have gained one level in [Beginner Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Taijutsu Practice! Show Iruka your proficiency in the [Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]'s katas, listen to his lecture about Taijutsu Styles and demonstrate your fighting prowess in a spar.**

 **Objective I: Gain a passing mark from Iruka in your katas  
Objective I Reward: +200 EXP +1 VIT, +1 DEX**

Objective II: Last five minutes in the spar against Iruka  
Objective II Reward: +300 EXP

 **Bonus Objective: land at least three hits  
Bonus Objective Reward: + 300 EXP +1 AGI**

"Aww man! It was just starting to get good!" exclaimed the blond while exulting inside.

 _'This boy, honestly. To think that he would manage to hit me three times, take my lump and still stand up. I can see his legs shaking a bit, and his left arm must hurt a lot, but he just stands there with his shit eating grin like nothing happened'_ Iruka thought ruefully.

Once he had checked the boy's bruises and other injuries, taking in with disbelief the bluish mark on his left arm from a hit that would have at least fractured an arm for any genin, he proclaimed that while they could do a bit of ninjutsu practice, for now, he would need to go to the hospital later, just to be sure. He would have taken the boy immediately, but he knew that a bit of pain was good for training. Their world wasn't a kind one, after all.

Naruto didn't really feel the need to go, but he knew better than to protest, and he was still reeling from the adrenaline rush from the fight, so he wanted to quickly move towards ninjutsu.

 _'I only have to gain 94 EXP to get to Lv. 6! I absolutely must ace the coming quest as well'_

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Ninjutsu Practice! Listen to Iruka's lecture about the origins and uses of Ninjutsu. Afterwards, show him your proficiency with the Basic Academy Three Ninjutsu.**

 **Objective I: Perform the [Henge no Jutsu]  
Objective II: Perform the [Kawarimi no Jutsu]  
Objective III: Perform the [Bunshin no Jutsu]**

 **Objective I Reward: +200 EXP +1 lv. [Henge no Jutsu]  
Objective II Reward: +300 EXP +1 lv. [Kawarimi no Jutsu]  
Objective III Reward: + 400 EXP +1 lv. [Bunshin no Jutsu]**

 **Failure: +150 EXP**

"Alright Naruto, listen carefully, for I'll go over the basic history of Ninjutsu and the most important facts. It is fundamental that you know this by your heart as it is information that will allow you to understand Jutsu better and develop your own, in time" Iruka started, making eye contact to show his student how serious this all was.

"Ninjutsu is, according to the legend, the humans' corrupted use of the Sage of the Six Paths' ninshū, originally created by his son, Indra; rather than use chakra to achieve understanding and create peace as the Sage intended, humans weaponized their chakra for war.

Most ninjutsu use shape transformation, nature transformation - the basics elements (fire, earth, wind, lightning and water) or more complex ones, like the Shodaime's Mokuton -, or both: shape transformation deals with controlling the form and movement of the ninjutsu, while nature transformation deals with changing the ninjutsu's physical properties.  
Ninjutsu that use nature transformation tend to follow a naming convention of their nature type followed by a more specific name, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" for example. With practice and experience, certain ninjutsu can become second nature to a ninja, allowing them to perform it at will, meaning without hand-seals and vocal invocation."

The Chunin stopped his explanation, seeing his student's attention beginning to waver. He had already gone over the most important things, so he decided to stop spewing information and let the Uzumaki try his hand at the practical application of Ninjutsu.

"I got it Iruka-sensei. The son of a super old and powerful guy invented Jutsus. There are a few types of Ninjutsu and the more you use them the better you get. Now let's start using them!"

Smiling wryly, the Academy Teacher gestured for the boy to get on with it.

"Henge no Jutsu!" yelled an excited Naruto with a small wince, placing his hands in the Ram hand-sign. And with a poof of smoke, much smaller than one would have expected from an Academy student, there was a perfect copy of Iruka standing there.

 **A skill has been created through a special act**

 **[Henge no Jutsu] (Active) [Lv. 61 16% EXP]**

 **The [Henge no Jutsu] is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts a mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus, the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is not always successful.**

 **14 CP/min**

 _'Hell yeah! Lv. 61 is super cool! It must be because of all those hours I put into it to finally create my_ ** _[Oiroke no Jutsu]_** _. I bet no one else at the Academy is as good as me at it! Hell, I bet that even most Chunin cannot use it as well as I can!'_

"Very good Naruto! I had feared for a moment that you would transform in something indecent, but it seems that you are taking this seriously. Now give me the other two, you can do it!" Iruka called.

In all honesty, Naruto hadn't used a more pervy transformation simply because if he used _that_ Jutsu, the quest wouldn't be completed, but he could see how it may look like from outside.

 _'Since I have decided to keep my Gamer power hidden from everyone, I must start to prepare some good explanations for any strange occurrence that could attract suspicion on it. It will be difficult, but if I take it as a giant prank, I may even be able to enjoy myself!'_

Composing himself, Naruto prepared the hand-seals for the second technique, ending the sequence with the Snake seal. Once again a puff of smoke went up, this one much more voluminous. As it dispersed, only a log -A.N. praise the log - could be seen, as the orange-clad student had transferred to the other side of the clearing, holding up the two bento he had made that morning.

 **A skill has been created through a special act**

 **[Kawarimi no Jutsu] (Active) [Lv. 27 68% EXP]**

 **With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.  
The higher the level, the smaller or bigger the objects one can replace himself with are.**

 **CP dependent on distance, size and chakra capacity of the switched item or person.**

*clap clap*

"That was a very good job, Naruto! I must say I'm pretty impressed by you so far. Truthfully, it seems that you only need to work on barely passable grade in the written part and the shoddy katas.

I know that you have problems with the **[Bunshin no Jutsu]** , so show it to me and I'll prepare a training plan for you." finished Iruka. He was honestly surprised by the boy's achievements. If it had been a huge change he would have wondered if the boy was concealing his abilities, but this was just a step ahead of what he had seen a couple days before. And knowing Naruto, it was likely just the byproduct of determination and personal growth. Considering his 'special' situation, it wouldn't surprise him if the boy were to skip ahead in the food chain in a matter of months if not weeks.

"Alright, here we go! **[Bunshin no Jutsu]**!"

 **[Notification Alert]**

 **Skill failed**

 **You haven't met the qualifications to use this skill**

 **Required 60% [Chakra Control] in order to perform this skill.**

"Aah crap"

There was a big puff of smoke, engulfing the whole area. Once it dispersed, a sickly looking clone, which wavered in and out of the visible spectrum, could be seen. It lasted for all of three seconds before it crumbled upon itself.

Naruto hid a grimace, both at the sight and at the notification. He wasn't even at 30%! And every level he gained would mean more and more Chakra to control. He would need to think upon it carefully. No pesky stat was going to stop him from learning new Jutsu!

Iruka frowned a bit, recalling all the previous instances this same thing had happened. Honestly, the fact that a Bunshin had even tried to form together was a small improvement on the norm. Naruto truly needed to work on his Chakra Control!

' _I'll have to speak with the Hokage. I should encourage him to work on his Control these coming months, but this Jutsu may be possibly forever out of Naruto's reach.'_

 **[Quest complete]**

 **Ninjutsu Practice! Listen to Iruka's lecture about the origins and uses of Ninjutsu. Afterwards, show him your proficiency with the Basic Academy Three Ninjutsu.**

 **Objective I: Perform the [Henge no Jutsu]  
Objective I Reward: +200 EXP +1 lv. [Henge no Jutsu]**

 **Objective II: Perform the [Kawarimi no Jutsu]  
Objective II Reward: +300 EXP +1 lv. [Kawarimi no Jutsu]**

Objective III: Perform the [Bunshin no Jutsu]  
Objective III failed: +50 EXP

 **You levelled up!**

' _Yeah! I may not be able to use that stupid Bunshin, but it won't stop me to become a super awesome ninja. Status!'_

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 11**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 6 Next Level 456/15,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 860**

 **CP: 940**

 **CPC: 25%**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 26**

 **DEX: 20**

 **AGI: 21**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK:?**

 **Attribute Points: 25**

 **Money: 11,450 Ryo (1,145$)**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is an aspiring shinobi, currently enrolled at the Konoha Shinobi Academy (KSA). His background is shrouded in mystery. Him being a ? and his pranks have gotten him in trouble many times over the years. Naruto is a very determined young man, striving to prove himself both as a ninja and as a person by becoming Hokage. His path is full of possibilities. At the moment, he is the Dead last of his class.**

 _'Not too shoddy for the second day, if I say so myself!'_ cheered mentally Naruto.

Seeing that the boy wasn't too downtrodden at his failure, Iruka decided to call it a day and start eating the lunch that had been prepared for him.

As they ate, the two went over Naruto's performance, high lining the worst mistakes that he would have to work on and his strongest points which would need to be maintained and sharpened further.

All in all, a clear training schedule was formed.

Once the lunch was over, Iruka accompanied his student to the hospital for a check-up, which resulted in being unnecessary, and bade him farewell as they arrived at the blond's house to return to his duties.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 **You have impressed Iruka with your dedication, +150 REP with Umino Iruka.**

 _'Uh, that reminds me that I still have to check the inner workings of the game. I doubt that there is a main page, so I should probably_ **[Observe]** _the various Stats to see what they influence and then the reputation page'_

Calling the status window again, Naruto used his **[Observe]** upon the various Attributes in an effort to try and learn more about his ability.

 **[Strength (STR)]:  
The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This stat affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, bladed, or blunt objects. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.**

 **[Vitality (VIT)]:  
The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This stat also affects a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist specials types of damage from things such as poison, chakra draining, paralysis, burns. It influences on the longevity of a person as well.**

 **1 VIT = 10 HP  
1 VIT = 0,1 HP/min**

 **[Dexterity (DEX)]:  
The Dexterity attribute affects a person's accuracy, balance, aim and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pickpocketing, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual wielding weaponry properly.**

 **[Agility (AGI)]:  
The Agility attribute influences a person's speed, nimbleness and dodging. It refers also to the ability to navigate uneven terrains.**

 **[Intelligence (INT)]:  
The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. It measures one's problem-solving skill with the information available. This attribute affects the strength of their chakra, how much they have, and how fast they can recover their chakra out of battle.  
1 INT = 10 CP  
1 INT = 0,1 CP REGEN/min**

 **[Wisdom (WIS)]:  
The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, overall control of their chakra. It also affects their ability to learn, memorise, retain information. Wisdom, therefore, plays a fundamental role in learning certain skills such as Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu as well as defending from mental attacks.**

 **[Luck (LUK)]:  
Luck might influence anything, but mostly random items, encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits). Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling. As such it is not possible to raise it with Attribute points.**

 _'Would you look at that, huh? I imagined something would be different, but it appears that INT and WIS are a bit different from what I'm used to from games and my ability decided that DEX and AGI were different things. It probably has to do with the fact that accuracy and speed are such important skills in the shinobi life that having them all dumped into one stat would have made it too overpowered… Well, I can roll with this._

 _Now I should probably check the Reputation page to see how I'm doing on that front.'_

Naruto stopped himself for a second, taking a deep, fortifying breath, and steeled himself for some unpleasant news.

 _'Reputation page!'_

 **[Reputation page]**

 **Reputation plays an important factor in the world. The more well-liked you are with a faction the more benefits and easier time you will have with them such as discounts, missions, EXP, etc. On the other hand, the more hated you are with said faction, the more it will have the opposite effect. Reputation also plays a major role in future events that may or may not occur, so make your choices carefully.**

 **[At War]:  
You are seen as a monster by whomsoever bears this level. You and those close to you will have a high chance of being attacked without mercy by anyone with this reputation. High possibility of them posting a bounty on your person. - 40% Teamwork Effectiveness, -40% Monetary Gain, - 40% Reputation Gain, 10% to all combat related actions against them.**

 **[Hated]:  
You are an enemy to the bearer of this level and will be attacked if given the chance. These people are hostile towards you and truly hate your existence. Small possibility of them posting a bounty on your person. -25% Teamwork Effectiveness, -25% Monetary Gain, -25% Reputation Gain**

 **[Disliked]:  
People on this level don't like you. Many simply because of hearsay, others for specific reasons. It's not a particularly -10% Teamwork Effectiveness, -10% Monetary Gain, -10% Reputation Gain**

 **[Neutral]:  
This faction doesn't know you or could care less about you. These people either do not have a side or aren't a side. They on this level might not even know you. No Buffs or Debuffs at this level.**

 **[Friendly]:  
You're on good terms with this group. These people like you. You even gain additional rewards. You may range from being a mere acquaintance to being a friend. +10% Teamwork Effectiveness,+10% Monetary Gain, +10% Reputation Gain**

 **[Honoured]:  
You're on very good terms with these individuals or associations. You are treated with great respect and friendliness from these people. You gain a good deal of additional rewards. +20% Teamwork Effectiveness, +20% Monetary Gain, +20% Reputation Gain**

 **[Exalted]:  
You're seen as a hero or inspiration of all that is good and just with this faction or love, respect and friendliness are received from people at this level. You gain an incredible deal of additional rewards. +40% Teamwork Effectiveness, +40% Monetary Gain, +40% Reputation Gain. The only flaw is that the Fangirl risk is high with these people, be forewarned!**

 _'Alright, I think I got the hang of this. Pretty standard too, which I can only be grateful for. Now to see how many people I haven't even seen hate me.'_ Naruto thought, mentally scrolling downward to go to the actual list of individuals, shops, clans and factions.

 **[Reputation page: list]**

 **In the [Reputation page: list] are specified the actual relationships, starting from Family downwards.**

 **? - Hated 1,200/9,000**

 **? - Honored 4,500/9,000**

 _'What the heck?! The position these two are at means that they are either family or the closest thing I have to it! Why the hell don't I even know their names!'_

Once Naruto had raged enough, he sat down on the couch, calmed himself and started reading again.

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen - Honoured 6,500/9,000**

 **Umino Iruka - Honoured 450/9,000**

 **? - Honoured 100/9,000**

 _'Jiji… Iruka-sensei…'_

The blond's throat closed up at the thought of his most precious people, those who knew the real him, not the prankster nor the village idiot. Knowing that these two truly appreciated and loved him for who he was, meant the world to the attention starved boy.

 **Aburame Shino - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Akimichi Chōji - Friendly 950/2,000**

 **Haruno Sakura - Disliked 615/2,000**

 _'Ouch Sakura-chan, ouch. That one hurts right in the feels.'_

 **Hyūga Hinata - Exalted 400/10,000**

 _'Huh, who would have thought… I wonder why she likes me so. I probably should at least smile at her once in a while; this whole thing paints quite the bleak outlook, I need to preserve those few who actually like me.'_

 **Inuzuka Kiba - Friendly 85/2,000**

 **Nara Shikamaru - Friendly 500/2,000**

 **Tōji Mizuki - Hated 2,000/9,000**

 **Yamanaka Ino - Disliked 115/2,000**

 **Uchiha Sasuke - Disliked 500/2,000**

 **Academy - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Amaguriama Sweets - Neutral 250/1,000**

 **Dango Shop - Neutral 250/1,000**

 **Konoha Library - Disliked 1,000/2,000**

 **Konoha Bank - Disliked 1,000/2,000**

 **Konoha Hospital - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Konoha Hot Springs - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Konoha Police Force - Disliked 1,500/2,000**

 **Konoha Orphanage - Neutral 1/1,000**

 **Ramen Ichiraku - Honoured 4,500/9,000**

 **Shushuya Restaurant - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Yakiniku Q - Disliked 1,200/2,000**

 **Yamanaka Flowers Shop - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Konoha General Shop - Neutral 100/1,000**

 **Konoha's Farmers Market - Neutral 50/1,000**

 **Aburame Clan - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Akimichi Clan - Disliked 600/2,000**

 **Hatake Clan - Honoured 100/9,000**

 **Hyūga Clan - Disliked 1,200/2,000**

 **Inuzuka Clan - Disliked 1,000/2,000**

 **Kurama Clan - Disliked 500/2,000**

 **Mitokado Clan - Disliked 1,400/2,000**

 **Nara Clan - Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Sarutobi Clan - Friendly 1,500/2,000**

 **Senju Clan - Friendly 1,000/2,000**

 **Shimura Clan - Disliked 1,800/2,000**

 **Uchiha Clan - Disliked 500/2,000**

 **Utatane Clan - Disliked 800/2,000**

 **Yamanaka Clan - Disliked 10/1,000**

 _'I kinda expected it… Well, it could have gone worse. There are a whole lot of Dislike, but not as many Hated as I thought. And there is the whole conundrum of those people who actually like me, but that I've never interacted with… I guess it is like those Special Perks that I cannot see yet; I'll have to go on to find out.'_

Once Naruto finished the inspection, he threw himself in the shower, physically and emotionally spent.

After dinner, the boy retreated to his room and practised his hand-seals once again, hoping to quickly level up such a necessary skill.

During the mind-numbing training, he mentally went over what he and Iruka had prepared for his training, adding here and cutting there to adjust it to his new **[Gamer]** ability.

 _'I'll need to see if I can find some Dungeons around here. I probably won't be able to go inside one for a couple of weeks, at least until I reach 30 with all my stats and a decent enough level with my main skills, but it would speed up my growth immensely._

 _Fighting experience will grant me much more EXP and situational awareness- wait a second, since when do I even know what situational awareness means?! Huh, I guess those WIS points are actually helping._

 _I probably should figure out a way to increase it without using Attribute points as well…'_

And so, as the day came to an end, the Gamer of Konoha started his own adventure.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 ** _DOOOOONEEEEEE_**

 ** _Hello there. Yes, I actually respected a deadline for once…_**

 ** _Well, you guys have read the new chapter. Let me know what you think about it! Is there some maths error? There shouldn't be, as that would be quite an embarrassment to me since I study Economics, but everyone can make an error._**

 ** _I have the skeleton for the next three chapters already written down, and I even decided the team placements! I obviously won't tell, but I sure hope you'll like them._**

 ** _On an unrelated note, I'd like to have your opinion on something: should I work on the third chapter of this story or finish the third one of 'Common Sense'?_**

 ** _Thank you guys for your support, Favorites, Follows and Reviews, as always._**

 ** _Byeeeeee,_**

 ** _J._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Back to the Academy

ELEMENTAL GAMES

Ch.3

 **Hello guys,**

 **I'm back with another fresh-out-the-stove chapter!**

 **I want to answer a few concerns that came up in the reviews or in PM. Many seemed to fear that I would quickly turn this in a 'Godlike but will get beat sometimes' kind of fic. It's not gonna happen.**

 **Firstly, because I highly doubt I'd be able to pull it off, as I think it requires a skill in writing that I simply do not possess. Secondly because, since I'm not capable of pulling it off, it would become tacky and cringe-worthy very easily. And I cringe very easily. Second-hand embarrassment is my bane!**

 **Another frequent question was, on the other hand, from those who actually** ** _wanted_** **me to write an OP Naruto. I'm sorry to say that I won't give him other bloodlines. That blond is already too much on his own! He is an Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage and Jinchuriki of the most powerful biju! Already giving him the Gamer power is almost too much, and I constantly walk a fine line between acceptable and over-the-top.**

 **Third and last clarification: it may seem that WIS is a redundant stat, as it mostly concerns Perception, depth of knowledge and Chakra Control, but I think it fits very well, as I perceive wisdom to be both the accumulated experience and the instrument to accumulate it. While INT is the ability to make use of what one has in term of information and to deduce details quickly, WIS includes the understanding of oneself. Of course, there are many types of intelligence (artistic, logical, kinesthetic, out of the box etc.) and of wisdom, which means that a high stat does not imply an absolute value.**

 **I hope to have clarified the most pressing matters. Now, onto the actual story!**

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

Apparently, playing around with your Chakra hoping to create new skills is a pretty bad idea. Who knew, huh?

The fluctuations in his chakra network had sent every sense in Konoha in a tizzy, and the Hokage himself had to come and make sure that everything was ok.

Naruto didn't really understand why everyone looked so panicked, even if the question marks in his Special Perks might have had something to do with it, but he had been made to promise not to do anything that 'reckless' again without a proper teacher by his Jiji, which meant that Skill creations had to be postponed until the boy found a place with enough chakra saturation that no one would notice his experiments.

Naruto was pretty sure that, even if his mucking around could have been possibly harmful to him, with his gamer power the risk was almost nil.

The whole **[Gamer's Body]** thing prevented any permanent damage unless it was by a superior force, which meant that playing with his own power couldn't possibly hurt him much.

It was a setback in his plan to become the best shinobi ever, but Naruto was nothing if not hard-headed. He had almost two full weeks to train like a madman and shock everyone who thought he would amount to nothing. Ha!

 _'I can't wait to see the Teme's face when I beat him to the ground! I'll probably won't be at that level for a bit, 'cause even if he_ is _a little shit, I know that there is a reason for his uninterrupted victorious streak'._

Naruto knew that he wasn't starting from the best place, as everything he did to train for years had been related to running away from angry Genin Corps' members that wanted nothing more than to get him in trouble for his pranks. Admittedly, now that most of the clutter in his mind was gone, he could see that following that track becoming Hokage would be merely wishful thinking, but now that he had the perfect tool, he would surely skyrocket past his peers!

The blond considered asking again for Iruka-sensei's help one of these days, before he binned that thought. Naruto knew that working under a qualified teacher would hasten his training, but he had long since learned to relay on himself as much as possible. His sensei was very much busy with team placements and the formation of new classes at the Academy, so him having that much free time again was a big no. Perhaps, they could have another meeting in a couple of months, after the boy had gotten so much better that his new training regime would do nothing more for him.

Which was how the Uzumaki spent the remaining twelve days of his vacation.

Training Ground C, being placed so far away from the main building of the Academy, was the perfect place to train without being disturbed.

Hours of sprinting around the central clearing; of strength exercises with an especially enhanced elastic band used by preteens to train their muscles without the stress caused from weight-lifting that would cripple their growth, which cost Naruto 500 ryo; of practicing his **[Shurikenjutsu]** relentlessly; of going through the katas for the **[Beginner Ha no Nagare]** until his muscles screamed for mercy. And once his body was ready to collapse, the boy started on Chakra Control exercises, which was the worst part of the day.

After the first few fruitless days, Naruto had managed to obtain the skill **[Leaf Concentration Practice]**. It granted him a passive increase of 1% for each ten levels, which meant that even if he mastered the skill fully, it would only grant him 10% additional control over his Chakra.

It now sat at level 11 after almost ten days of practice.

These days allowed Naruto to truly understand the limits of his body and his mind. Before the boy now understood, he had merely been playing the role of the aspiring ninja!

There was a seriousness present in the blond that hadn't been present before. It wasn't a big change, not even a small one; merely a shift in perspective. Naruto had just finally _understood_ a lesson that, in another place and time, it would have taken much more.

He would need to _Work Hard_ if he ever wanted to achieve his dream. And that, he had finally glimpsed.

The road to the top was a tortuous one, but Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't be scared by it, no sir! He would traverse it with a grin on his face, taking enjoyment from every small thing.

The boy had, at the end of the two weeks of vacation, decided to make the most out of the remaining year of Academy, increasing his level as much as possible.

Naruto was a bit frustrated by his lack of advancing during his training but suspected that as he the lessons started again he would finally obtain a few more quests.

In a contemplative mood, Naruto wondered if he would find dungeons in Konoha to explore to get more EXP and battle experience. He suspected that, just like in many games, the rate of improvement in battle was much higher than that in a controlled environment like a training ground.

In the end, Naruto decided to explore the abandoned training grounds once the Academy began again. He knew that, as a result of the Third Shinobi War and the Kyuubi attack, the numbers of active ninja were still low in comparison to before them, even if Konoha had managed to win the first and survive the second.

Consequentially, with the great number of training grounds available from the founding, made especially by Hashirama Senju for various purposes, a few more distant ones had fallen in disuse. As it was, Naruto had heard of a few being overridden by Chakra Mutations, which were merely creatures who had evolved after being affected by the Natural Chakra present in the areas.

As he laid down the day before the start of the Academy year, the blond decided to take a last look at the many improvements he had gained during these last few days.

 _'Status'_

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 11**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 6 Next Level 456/15,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 900**

 **CP: 950**

 **CPC: 28%**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 24**

 **AGI: 25**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Attribute Points: 25**

 **Money: 10, 815 Ryo (1,081$)**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is an aspiring shinobi, currently enrolled at the Konoha Shinobi Academy (KSA). His background is shrouded in mystery. Him being a ? and his pranks have gotten him in trouble many times over the years. Naruto is a very determined young man, striving to prove himself both as a ninja and as a person by becoming Hokage. His path is full of possibilities. At the moment, he is the Dead last of his class.**

It was a far more respectable painting of his skills than the previous one. It meant that his Hard Work was having results, even if he had noticed a drop in gains, it was to be expected.

Naruto wasn't still sure about the inner workings of the game, but he had cottoned on to the fact that if his level stayed low, his growth would proceed slower, while after leveling up once, the same exercise that he had been doing for weeks at the previous lv would give more EXP.

It seemed that levels meant more than being mere numerical representation of power. If that were the case, civilians wouldn't be able to get higher than lv. 5. It was instead a measure of both the actual battle prowess, one's experiences and prowess in the preferred art.

There was, therefore, the chance of a legendary blacksmith being at a much higher level than the cap of fifteen he had observed in Konoha's civilians. Maybe even a particularly shrewd Daimyo would have a particularly elevate level.

Now, while Naruto wasn't one to ponder the deepest meanings of life for hours, he still was a surprisingly perceptive guy. His life had not been the easiest, even if in the recesses of his mind the boy acknowledged that it could have been much worse, and to get by Naruto _had_ to be more perceptive about things.

He would never be book smart, that he could understand without problems, but to those few who bothered getting to know him, the blond hid an unexpectedly shrewd; it was, after all, a requisite to plan his pranks and get out of punishment from those who would use a heavier hand than strictly necessary.

Therefore, Naruto understood the implications of his newest discovery. It simply meant that, while static training would help him discover a few new skills and sharpen them a bit, a shinobi life and blood was battle and stealth, which meant that he would get much better results when put into such situations.

Now, while this painted darker shadows on his chosen path in life, Naruto wasn't one to back down from such a challenge. It was certainly better than it would be if he had been a stuffy noble, getting his precious EXP from doing complex paperwork!

 **For thinking things through and understanding a fundamental mechanic of your ability, + 1WIS + 1INT**

 _'Yatta! It means that I was right!'_ Naruto yelled internally. He had taken to express his enthusiasm inside his mind if possible. It wasn't really working that much, the boy thought with a grimace as he lowered his fist that had shot up in ecstasy, but it was a different kind of training that had the same importance of the physical one.

Naruto didn't doubt that yelling to himself for seemingly no reason would alarm too many people, and as everyone seemed already alert in his confronts it didn't seem the best idea. It was also the only possible way of keeping his Gamer ability as a secret.

People like the Sandaime and Iruka-sensei would see through him in a heartbeat if they suspected anything was amiss, and the boy didn't think he could lie convincingly to their faces. No, when he took the decision to keep his ability a secret he had also turned a new page in his life.

It would be difficult, and at times Naruto didn't doubt that he would arouse some suspicion with his changing behaviour, but it was better for everyone to start thinking that he was growing up than to wonder if had something big to hide.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

As he walked towards the Academy building, Naruto's thoughts went to his classmates. He knew to expect some teasing, especially from annoying civilian kids like Hibachi and his ilk, as he had loudly bragged that he would take the early graduation track and become a ninja.

He would have liked to punch the living daylights out of them, especially as no one but Iruka-sensei suspected that any change had occurred in the spring vacation's time.

Keeping himself calm throughout the whole ordeal, Naruto repeated to himself, would be just another form of training. He needed all the help he could get if he was to pass the year without suspicion and finally become a Genin, and this was simply a small obstacle in his path.

The blond was also pretty curious about the information he would gain form Observing his classmates. He had told himself many times that it was perfectly normal that many other students would surpass him in level, but Naruto had a very competitive streak in himself, and he was certain that it would irritate him to be shown up by the others.

The boy passed silently through the entrance, ignoring the sight of happy families that came to say goodbye to their children and walked swiftly towards his classroom.

Naruto kept his head high all along, even if he was embarrassed by his previous boastful claims. As he moved, his path was blocked by the same kid who was in his thoughts previously.

Hibachi was grinning maliciously, eyes glinting with glee at the chance of mocking the loud blond.

"Well well well, would you look at who it is! Weren't you going to become a Genin, Uzumaki?!" the brown haired kid exclaimed loudly. His two sidekicks, two civilian kids whose name Naruto didn't even remember, made a show of pointing towards him and laughing their ass off.

Naruto didn't react outwardly beside scowling slightly. He knew that if he were to give into his need to shout at them what they could do with their hands it would simply give the bullies something more to hold over him. Instead, the blonde raised an eyebrow and threw them a disdainful glance as elegantly as possible - which wasn't much, considering his round face, cute whisker-marks and orange jumpsuit - just like he had practiced for many hours in front of his bathroom's mirror, trying to mimic the expression of a particularly regal Hyūga he had seen once.

It didn't have the effect that Naruto was aiming for, which was to shut them up with merely a glance, but it threw the civilian kids off a bit. This was Naruto! The one who preferred painting important building rather than listen in a class!

The blond made to move again, hoping that his already tested temper would be poked again, but Hibachi recovered quickly. The boy shifted to intercept his victim once again, but was stopped by the loud voice of Iruka-sensei calling them from the classroom. Throwing a last derisive snigger towards the Uzumaki, Hibachi moved away with his two friends through the crowd that had formed.

Naruto sighed in relief inwardly, grateful to his favourite teacher for the save. As everyone dispersed towards their own classroom, the blond moved slowly, hoping for once in his life not to get any more attention.

Once the students were all sat, Iruka started a speech to welcome them from the time off and to incite them not to let their skill fall back.

As the Chunin droned on and on, Naruto took the time to **[Observe]** his classmates. He noticed that the majority of the students were between level 4 and 7, and even the more advanced didn't really have any particular ability. Hibachi himself was a mere level 4 with very little to be proud of. Only eight other students were truly worth a second look, and Naruto wasn't particularly surprised that seven out of eight were from Shinobi clans.

 **Name: Aburame Shino Age: 11**

 **Class: Entomologist Rep: Neutral 500/1,000**

 **Level: 10 Next level 13,250/45,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 250**

 **CP: 400 (half constantly consumed by the Hive)**

 **CPC: 80%**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 12**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Description:**

 **Shino Aburame is a student of Konohagakure's Academy and heir of the Aburame clan. Quiet, and at times off-putting to some, Shino puts his clan's insect-based techniques to good use.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Aburame Clan Heir]: +1 WIS per level, + 50% EXP gain to Insect based jutsu**

 **[Hive-man]: + 50 HP per colony hosted.**

 _'Uh, he's pretty good, even if Shino's still creepy. I don't even want to look up what hive-man means, I already have the chills. The only thing that I don't get is his CP; there are too many for his INT stat, and there is nothing in his Perks that justifies this. Then again, he is a Clan kid, so it is possible that he is trained to increase his Chakra pool, or even that it is a genetic boost…'_

 **Name: Akimichi Chōji Age: 11**

 **Class: Glutton Rep: Friendly 950/2,000**

 **Level: 9 Next level 20,000/36,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 290**

 **CP: 330**

 **CPC: 61%**

 **STR: 32**

 **VIT: 29**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 8**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 22**

 **LUK: 17**

 **Description:**

 **Chōji Akimichi is the Heir of Konohagakure's Akimichi Clan and a student at the KSA. Though sensitive about his weight, Chōji is nevertheless dedicated to his friends, especially Shikamaru Nara.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Akimichi Clan Heir]: +1 VIT & +2 STR per level, +50% EXP gain to Akimichi Clan Techniques**

 **[Young Gourmet]: +50% learning speed to food related info, +50% nutrient absorption from food**

 _'Typical Chōji. I hadn't realised that he was this strong, but then again he is the heir of a clan, meaning that he is being trained constantly. I'm surprised that his trainer allowed his DEX and AGI to be so low, but probably it has to do with what Iruka-sensei was is talking about now: our bodies are only now ready for more the more intensive training that will bring us at Genin level, as we all had to enter puberty before they could start us on a more practical program. I'm just thankful that those boring theoretical lectures are a thing of the past 'ttebayo!'_

 **Name: Haruno Sakura Age: 11**

 **Class: Bookworm Rep: Disliked 615/2,000**

 **Level: 9 Next level 11,800/36,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 120**

 **CP: 150**

 **CPC: 100%**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 8**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 59**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Description:**

 **Sakura is the only child of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. She had an ordinary childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. When she entered Konoha's Shinobi Academy, some of the girls in her class started picking on her because of her large forehead. Ino Yamanaka, one of her classmates defended Sakura from her bullies, and encouraged her to embrace her forehead rather than hide it. She has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke and has become rivals with the Yamanaka Heiress over it.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Young Scholar]: +2 INT & WIS per level, - 50% CP**

 **[Genetic Perfect Chakra Control]: always 100% CPC, +1 WIS per level**

 **[Fangirl]: -25% physical stats**

 _'Classic Sakura-chan. I guess I shouldn't be taken aback by her INT and WIS stats. She is the smartest Kunoichi of this class for a reason. Thought the Flaw_ ** _[Fangirl]_** _is pretty bad, Sakura is still decent when compared to the other civilian kids. Though I still can't get over how low physical stats are even without it! Well, apart from STR, which doesn't really make sense, as there is nothing in her Perks indicating anything about a boost there… well, I do now that she has a mean punch, so I guess that's that'_

 **Name: Hyūga Hinata Age: 11**

 **Class: Timid Heiress Rep: Exalted 400/10,000**

 **Level: 11 Next level 41,000/55,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 150**

 **CP: 310**

 **CPC: 80%**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 39**

 **AGI: 20**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 35**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Description:**

 **Hinata Hyūga is the heiress of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Because of her meek disposition, her father doubts that she is suited for the responsibilities of leading the clan, much less life as a ninja. This is leading him to consider disinheriting her. Hinata draws strength from watching the one she admires the most.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Hyūga Clan Heiress]: +1 DEX & WIS per level, + 50% EXP gain to Juuken**

 **[Young Byakugan]: + 1 DEX & WIS per level, 359° diameter vision, Chakra Sight (20m), +50% to CPC when active**

 **[Insecure]: -30% EXP gain to all, -15% physical stats, -50% reputation gains**

 _'Holy crap! Hinata is strong! And those Perks… The_ ** _[Young Byakugan]_** _is already a beast, I don't want to think about what it'll become when it will be fully matured! But her description… I kinda feel bad for not noticing how bad she has it. I mean, she has a family, but apparently, her father is an asshole and the rest can't be much better if they allow this behaviour to go on. She also most likely has a crush on me…'_ At this last thought, Naruto's face reddened like a ripe tomato.

He had known that she felt something similar since he read the **[Reputation page]** , but it still seemed impossible that anyone liked him so, and not being used to being the object of such affection made Naruto extremely embarrassed.

He didn't really know what to do, which he supposed was pretty much the norm as he was eleven and his relationship with the other sex until now had limited itself to a few girls criticising his outfit or Sakura-chan's rejections.

And when he thought about the pink haired girl, Naruto wasn't really sure what to think.

She was extremely pretty in his opinion, she was smart and had been kind to him in the beginning. He supposed that he may have come across as much too pushy, mostly because he wasn't exactly sure what to do to get her attention, and he had heard that when a guy liked a girl he had to take her out on a date…

It seemed that his approach wasn't really working, and Naruto figured it might have been time to reevaluate his methods anyway, seeing as he didn't accomplish much with them.

The boy decided to shelve the issue of Sakura for another time and to show some support to Hinata. He didn't really know what else to do, but he knew that he would have liked for someone to believe in him during the hard times, and so he would do that, without delving too deeply into the sentimental part of it. He was a man, after all, and men didn't do feelings.

Once his head was cleared from such thoughts, Naruto resumed his observation.

 **Name: Inuzuka Kiba Age: 11**

 **Class: Brash Pup Rep: Friendly 85/2,000**

 **Level: 9 Next level 1,050/36,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 220**

 **CP: 300**

 **CPC: 60%**

 **STR: 19**

 **VIT: 22**

 **DEX: 25**

 **AGI: 33**

 **INT: 19**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Description:**

 **Kiba Inuzuka is a member of Konohagakure's Inuzuka clan and a student of the KSA. Despite his headstrong, and at times egotistic attitude, Kiba is loyal to his comrades and will do anything to protect them with his trusted canine companion, Akamaru, by his side. He is frightened by his mother, even if he loves her, because she always insists in training him rigorously.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Inuzuka Lineage]: + 1 AGI & DEX per level, affinity with dogs**

 **[Dog-nin]: sharpened senses, +50% EXP gain to all collaboration Jutsu with partner dog, +50% EXP gain to Tracking**

 _'Kiba was more or less what I expected, even if his control is much better than I would have imagined by his Stats… It probably is because he is from a Clan. I remember Iruka-sensei saying something about how those who started working on their Chakra earlier have a more natural understanding of its movements, and I don't doubt that his mother would at least have him at an acceptable level…'_

 **Name: Nara Shikamaru Age: 11**

 **Class: Lazy Genius Rep: Friendly 500/2,000**

 **Level: 10 Next level 10,050/45,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 180**

 **CP: 297**

 **CPC: 90%**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 18**

 **DEX: 20**

 **AGI: 17**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 60**

 **LUK: 16**

 **Description:**

 **Nara Shikamaru is the only child of Nara Yoshino and Shikaku. Shikamaru has very little interest in class, preferring to spend his time sleeping rather than listen to Iruka Umino's lessons. He showed the same lack of enthusiasm for the tests he was given and couldn't be bothered to actually answer the questions, leading to his poor grades which do not reflect his actual brilliant intellect. His best friend is Chōji Akimichi.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Nara Clan Heir]: +2 WIS per level, + 50% EXP gain to Strategy & Tactics, + 50% gain to Shadow Jutsu**

 **[Lazy Genius]: +2 INT & +3 WIS per level, - 15% physical stats and CP**

 _'One can always count on Shika to have Lazy as both a title and a perk!'_ Naruto laughed mentally, doing his best not to show his mirth that threatened to burst as laughter from him.

 _'Still, that Perk_ ** _[Lazy Genius]_** _is so overpowered that it almost hurts. Not that I can actually obtain that, as it probably is something inborn, but the boost is ridiculous. If it wasn't for the Lazy part it would be utterly ridiculous.'_

 **Name: Yamanaka Ino Age: 11**

 **Class: Trendy Heiress Rep: Disliked 115/2,000**

 **Level: 9 Next level 8,200/36,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 190**

 **CP: 250**

 **CPC: 80%**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 19**

 **DEX: 25**

 **AGI: 18**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIS: 28**

 **LUK: 18**

 **Description:**

 **Ino is the only child of Inoichi Yamanaka and is a popular student at the Academy. There, she met Sakura Haruno, who was teased by other kids for her large forehead. Ino defended Sakura from the bullies, becoming good friends with her. From a young age, Ino has been confident, friendly, bold, and outspoken, occasionally lashing out at others if their personal habits bother her. She is reluctantly friends with Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi as their Clan are very closely allied, and loves her father dearly.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Yamanaka Clan Heiress]: +1 INT & WIS per level, +50% EXP gain to Yamanaka Clan Techniques**

 **[Vain]: -10% to physical stats, +25% EXP gain to Infiltration and Seduction**

 **Name: Uchiha Sasuke Age: 11**

 **Class: Avenger Rep: Disliked 500/2,000**

 **Level: 13 Next level 1,200/78,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 400**

 **CP: 690**

 **CPC: 65%**

 **STR: 24**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 45**

 **AGI: 40**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Description:**

 **Sasuke is the second and youngest son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha; On entering the Konoha Ninja Academy, Sasuke proved to be the standout of his class, consistently getting top grades but he never achieved as much as his brother Itachi.**

 **He is the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, where his brother slaughtered his family.**

 **Sasuke decided to do what Itachi had instructed and to dedicate his life to vengeance, having no other interest than bringing about Itachi's death. Having thrown himself into his studies at the Academy, Sasuke makes no efforts to form friendships and ignores all of the girls' attempts to gain his affection. Sasuke thinks little of Naruto and is usually annoyed by his outbursts, but at times he secretly smiles at how hard Naruto worked because of him.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Uchiha Clan Heir]: +1 INT, +1 DEX per level, +50% EXP gain to Uchiha Clan Techniques, +50% EXP gain to Sharingan**

 **[Blocked Sharingan]: +2 INT & DEX per level, +100% Photographic Memory**

 **[Observe] has gained a level!**

 _'That has to be the longest description ever. It's even longer than mine! I wonder why that is… Still, the Teme is way too strong for me right now. I honestly think that he would wipe the floor with me without breaking a sweat. And that_ ** _[Blocked Sharingan]_** _perk is out of the roof! It's even worse than the Byakugan!_

 _The only thing I have going on for me is my own Special Perks. Without them, I'd be as weak as any civilian! I really need to get some experience under my belt.'_

As Naruto reflected on the new information he had gleaned thanks to his **[Observe]** , he decided that he would need his Jiji's help if he ever wanted to find a dungeon. The blond thought carefully on how to pose his request so as not to incite suspicion.

It would be difficult, and the possibility of the Sandaime refuting him access to a Training Ground full of Chakra Mutations was high, but Naruto knew that as he was now he wouldn't stand a chance against his classmates, not to talk about a newly graduated Genin!

The boy decided that his two weeks of training _had_ to have been noticed by the Hokage, if only when Iruka-sensei mentioned them during the meeting for the team placements, and he had to hope that his Jiji would allow him to make use of the lower level ones, and once he observed his growth he would give him a pass for the more dangerous ones, those that would really make his climb to the Hokage Hat much faster.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

Once Iruka's start-of-the-year lecture had finished, the Chunin decided to test his students in the main shinobi arts. He wanted to make sure that everyone was at a decent enough level.

The last year at the Academy was always the most demanding, and most of the students usually drop out before the end.

Already, only around forty students remained in all the classes from the two hundred of the first year.

Calling all his pupils outside after having explained the necessity for these physical tests, Iruka signalled amidst the groans to Mizuki and Daikoku to prepare the Shurikenjutsu targets.

Once everything was set up properly, the Chunin made the students form three lines, one for each teacher and explained the exercises "We'll start with Shurikenjutsu practice. To get a passing grade you need to get a 70% on accuracy for both Shuriken and Kunai. After which, we'll move to the trapped-track, where you will test speed, dexterity and endurance; grades are on the execution and the time. Finally, we'll have a round of spars for Taijutsu, where you will be evaluated on your forms, resourcefulness, skill and in the case of victory."

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Shurikenjutsu exam! Dazzle everyone with your shiny new skill in [Shurikenjutsu].**

 **Objective: Achieve a 70% successful ratio.  
Bonus Objective I: Achieve a 100% successful hit ratio.  
Bonus Objective II: Hit a vital spot on every target.**

 **Objective Completion reward: +500 EXP, +1 level in [Shurikenjutsu]  
Bonus Objective I reward: +1000 EXP, + 150 Rep with Umino Iruka  
Bonus Objective II reward: +1000 EXP, +1 DEX **

**Failure: +200 EXP**

As Naruto geared up for the new quest, he was careful to place himself in Iruka's line. He new that the quest wouldn't care if he was evaluated unfairly, but his grades sure did!

The boy, therefore, avoided the two other teachers, considering that he knew Mizuki hated him and Daikoku preferred ignoring him if possible.

Once it was his turn, Naruto was careful to get into the proper stance that was by now very natural, prepared his kunai and shuriken, and started throwing.

Now, while his **[Shurikenjutsu]** was only at level 7, it was still quite handy in its active state. For only 2 CP for a throw, his accuracy increased by 5%. Adding it to his 24 points of DEX, it meant that every throw actually found its target. Naruto knew that he still had to work on the speed of his throws and their strength, but for now being able to hit a stationary target was enough.

Naruto steadied his form and let go of the first hail of projectiles. The day was a sunny one, only a small breeze shifting the leaves of Konoha's trees. There was nothing to impede the path of the metal, which cut into the targets without mercy.

Smiling in triumph at his accomplishment, Naruto prepared the second burst of projectiles, and let it go.

Every single kunai and shuriken embedded itself in the logs, even thought three missed 'vital' areas, which were painted in red. It irked Naruto to have failed the third objective, but the boy didn't doubt that a similar quest would appear every time there was a test.

It simply meant that he would have to keep training and improving. Having a short term goal would help him focus even more than the vague idea of being Hokage, Naruto realised and therefore decided to implement this tactic more often.

 **[Quest Complete]  
Shurikenjutsu exam! Dazzle everyone with your shiny new skill in [Shurikenjutsu]. **

**Objective completed: you achieved a 70% successful ratio.  
Objective Reward: +500 EXP, +1 level in [Shurikenjutsu]**

 **Bonus Objective I completed: you achieved a 100% successful hit ratio.  
Bonus Objective Reward: +1000 EXP, +150 Rep with Umino Iruka**

 **Bonus Objective II failed: you didn't hit vital areas on every throw  
Bonus Objective Failure: +200 EXP**

Naruto grunted in displeasure at the failure bonus but decided to take what he could. Moving away from the front position, the boy smiled cheerily at Iruka when the Chunin sent him a proud look and made a mental dance when he saw the gobsmacked expressions of his classmates.

In part, he felt very happy with himself at how far he had come in just two weeks, but on the other hand, he had to recognise that he started from rock bottom, which meant that the speedy power-up he had gotten wouldn't be a constant thing. After all, Naruto had played many games, and he knew well that it would become more and more complex to increase his stats and level.

That was the main reason for which he hadn't used his Attribute points since the five he spent on WIS when he discovered his Gamer power. They would become a rarity as more time passed, and raising his stats would take monumental effort once he reached a proper level.

For a gaming enthusiast like Naruto, the Attribute points were more valuable than gold! Truthfully, only Ramen itself held a more important place in the boy's mind, and to value something more than the food of gods would be heresy!

Shaking himself, Naruto started watching carefully the other students' results. Almost everyone managed to get a passing grade, but less than half that hit the target with every kunai. It honestly was a simple test, meant to individuate those who would need the more attention and help during the next Shurikenjutsu lessons.

Simultaneously, there were others who had watched his performance too and were carefully editing the previous information they had on the blond.

This was a Ninja Academy, after all, and everyone had been taught that knowledge is power. The show of restraint before class started and now this display of skill left many in deep thought about what may have changed about the Uzumaki.

Indeed, while Naruto had never shown true potential before, it was now apparent to all who observed that a fire had been lit.

This kind of attention hadn't gone by unnoticed by the blond, whose **[Negative Emotion Sensing]** skill permitted him to actually feel the stares on his back. It wasn't anything malicious, that he knew, but his ability was still too low in level for him to be able to understand the hidden meanings behind this new interest.

Naruto had panicked internally for a second when the feeling first started, thinking that he should have shown his improvement more gradually and that he had done something to give himself away, but then he realized that the Hokage probably already knew of his improvements, and to show less than what the Old Man knew of would mean to actually give him the idea that he was hiding something, and that the feeling wasn't particularly evil; it was somewhat inquisitive, but not a lot more than that.

Naruto made a show of walking calmly to the track so as not to give away his thoughts. The more he improved, the more he realized that there was a lot he still had to discover, both regarding conventional knowledge and minor details like this.  
Reflecting on it, it made sense that the Clans would use their younger members to gather intelligence on every promising youngster, and while he wasn't yet at the level at which they would actively observe his moves, the gap between his abilities of now and of two weeks before was bound to gather some interest.

Feeling the impending headache he would get if he continued thinking about the intricacies of Clan politics, Naruto decided that he would simply continue as he was doing before, which meant avoiding to conceal the majority of his skills in an effort to direct the attention there instead of his main ability.

He would need to keep his focus on his training for now, and he would have all the time to pay attention to these nuances once he became Hokage.

 _'To the Track of Doom! If I actually manage to complete both this and the Taijutsu quest I'll be much closer to levelling up. After I'm done with the Academy for the day I have to visit Jiji to get permission to train in an abandoned training ground… I probably should prepare a battle plan before asking him.'_

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Complete the Track of Doom! The Obstacle Course is the most feared facility in the Academy for a reason. Show your prowess by completing it correctly!**

 **Objective: Complete the Course without stopping and beat your own previous time (3' 44'')  
Bonus Objective I: Beat the Class record ( 3'08'')  
Bonus Objective II: Beat the Absolute record (Minato Namikaze 2'37'')**

 **Objective Reward: +1000 EXP, +1 AGI  
Bonus Objective I Reward: +1500 EXP, +150 Rep with Umino Iruka  
Bonus Objective II Reward: +2000 EXP, 150 Rep with Umino Iruka, +150 Rep with Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **Failure: +200 EXP**

 _'Holy crap the absolute record is apeshit! Who even manages to run so fast in a trapped course?!'_

As he was one of the first to move from the Shurikenjutsu Practice Field to the Obstacle Course, Naruto had the chance to go at it twice.

The first time, the blond sprinted through the course, which was a moderately difficult run of pitfalls, tripwire, automatic shuriken launchers that fired blunted wooden projectiles, as well as twists and turns designed to hinder a person running the course and to test them on their ability to think on their feet.

His speed was much higher than when he last went through it, even if he lost a few seconds as he wasn't perfectly sure of where the traps would spring from.

Naruto evaded the weapons thrown his way with ease, and jumped over the holes in the ground fluidly, but was always on edge, not knowing what to expect.

It was common knowledge, after all, that once a month the course was reshuffled to keep the students on their toes.

He regained some time on the straight sprint, but slowed down again when he had to go round a couple of pitfalls that where too wide for him to jump, cursing his low STR all the while. After evading the last hail of wooden projectiles, Naruto arrived at the end of the track.

"3'31!" Called Iruka, rewarding Naruto with a small grin. The Chunin knew that his pupil had a competitive streak, and while he would have liked to coddle him a bit, he knew that it would do more harm than good, especially for him. The blond had beaten his previous records, by 13 seconds, which was an almost ridiculous improvement. If it wasn't for the boy's special circumstances - the Kyuubi gave his host a powerful healing ability, that he knew, which also meant that the rate at which the body could improve was much higher than normal - he would think that he had somehow cheated…

Naruto grunted in acknowledgement at his teacher before hurrying back to put himself into the line.  
The Quest didn't specify how many times he could try, after all, and as long as he did it during the exam it should be covered.

Now that he knew the placement of the traps, Naruto felt confident that he could obtain a much better time. He felt proud of himself for trashing his previous time, but the Uzumaki also knew that, just like the hawk doesn't celebrate if he flies faster than the Great Bustard, he shouldn't be happy that he beat such a slow time.

The second time, indeed, was much a smoother experience. Knowing what and when to expect anything made for a faster sprint through the course.

"3'23''!"

Once again, he had beaten his own personal record, but it appeared that Sasuke's would be out of his reach for quite a while yet.

 _'Well, I would have liked beating the Teme, but I also knew that it would be seriously difficult to do. I'd better focus on my training, and if I get to enter the Dungeons, I'm pretty sure that I'll beat it by the end of the year. He has a lot of things going for him, but the second_ ** _[? Lineage]_** _that I have gives me quite a boost in terms of speed for each level, so I should only focus on getting the most experience rather than obsess over it… And once I'll have won, everyone will know how much better I am! Muhuhuahahah!'_

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **Complete the Track of Doom! The Obstacle Course is the most feared facility in the Academy for a reason. Show your prowess by completing it correctly!**

 **Objective: Complete the Course without stopping and beat your own previous time (3' 44'')  
Objective Reward: +1000 EXP, +1 AGI **

**Bonus Objective I: Beat the Class record ( 3'08'')  
Bonus Objective I Failure: +200 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective II: Beat the Absolute record (Minato Namikaze 2'37'')  
Bonus Objective II Failure: +200 EXP**

Now that the first two tests were done, the class moved towards the Taijutsu Arenas, where they were called by two by the teachers.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba!" called Iruka. The two were among the rowdier boys in the class, and so it was normal for them to be paired together. As both were brimming with energy, this gave them a chance to let go and to the teacher, it meant a more silent classroom once they were done with this last test.

The two boys jumped in all haste inside the circular area, and glared at each other, while Akamaru yipped from the sidelines. There wasn't any real animosity between the two, even if Kiba thought Naruto to be much too dense and the blond believe the Inuzuka to be too arrogant. This was just healthy competition coming into play!

 _'Alright, so he is a bit faster and stronger than me, but his stats tell me that he has much lower stamina than mine and lower INT. I should probably wait for him to charge and then strike a heavy blow.  
He wouldn't expect it from me, and even if I'd like to just punch him into the face first thing it would spell defeat for me, and I already lost too many rewards today! Once he is hurt, I'll have to dodge for a bit, and when he'll start to get tired I'll attack once again. A sound plan, deign of the_ ** _[Prank King]_** _!'_

 __ **[Quest Alert]**

 **Taijutsu exam! As the last test of the day, you'll be required to spar against Inuzuka Kiba. Demonstrate your increased proficiency with the [Ha no Nagare] Style!**

 **Objective: Win the spar against Kiba  
Bonus Objective I: Use your cunning to enact a plan and surprise your opponent with your hidden strategy**

 **Objective Reward: +2000 EXP, +1 STR  
Bonus Objective I Reward: +2500 EXP, +1 INT**

 **Failure: +200 EXP**

 ****"Make the Seal of Confrontation!" commanded Iruka.

Reluctantly, both boys did so, before distancing themselves from the centre.

"Hajime!"

When Naruto took a neutral stance - a surprisingly correct one - Kiba threw himself to his opponent, intent to knock the blond out of the ring in just one hit.

Naruto move as if to prepare a punch, something idiotic in this situation, but so appropriate for him that the Inuzuka didn't doubt for a second that it was what it looked like.

Just as it seemed like the match would be already over, Naruto's hands shot up, far faster than he had been seen moving before today, and wrapped around Kiba's extended arm. Making liberal use of the **[Leaf Concentration Practice]** to get a sturdier grip, the blond proceeded to grapple his opponent and, once secure in his position from the dog-like shaking that the Inuzuka was doing, he proceeded to punch the living daylights out of the other boy.

Just as Kiba started regaining his senses, Naruto jumped away from his prone form and prepared himself for the hard part.

The match went on with an enraged Inuzuka who, moving faster than his opponent, managed to hit him a few times with strong blows. Though, even after being hit again and again Naruto remained standing, looking no worse for wear, while the other boy was slowly losing steam.

Just as Kiba paused a second to regain his breath, Naruto struck again, punching and kicking in places that he knew would hurt the most.

Finally, as the dog-nin had closed into himself not to get hurt again, the blonde just pushed him, and he fell out of the ring.

Stunned silence pervaded the area near their arena, both from the students and the teachers.

Iruka shook himself, glad that no one seemed to notice his jaw hanging in the air.  
He had known that Naruto was becoming better and better, but this… the Chunin had to admit that it was mostly the surprise effect that allowed the blond to land the first couple of blows, which stunned and enraged Kiba, allowing him to trick him and win, but it was still a fantastic strategy for someone who used to avail himself of his brain only for planning his pranks.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto! Make the Seal of Reconciliation!" Iruka's voice broke the stilted silence, which was followed by whispers all over.

Naruto found himself once again the object of quite a few interested looks, but contented himself to smile at Hinata's incredibly happy one.

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **Taijutsu exam! As the last test of the day, you'll be required to spar against Inuzuka Kiba. Demonstrate your increased proficiency with the [Ha no Nagare] Style!**

 **Objective: Win the spar against Kiba  
Objective Reward: +2000 EXP, +1 STR **

**Bonus Objective I: Use your cunning to enact a plan and surprise your opponent with your hidden strategy  
Bonus Objective I Reward: +2500 EXP, +1 INT**

 **You have gained one level in [Beginner Ha no Nagare Style Taijutsu]**

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

Once the lessons ended, which Naruto didn't really listen to as he was too busy deciding on a plan of action to get permission from the Sandaime to use the abandoned Training Grounds full of Chakra Mutations, the boy exited quickly from the classroom, not wanting to be subjected by so many calculating stares. It was surprisingly embarrassing!

Walking towards the Hokage's Tower, a building conveniently close to the Academy, Naruto kept planning.

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 ** _Done! Dooooone!_**

 ** _This was the longest chapter I've ever written! It honestly surprised me how much I was able to put into it!_**

 ** _Well, I'll answer a few questions from the most recent reviews and then I'll go eat a slice of cake because I feel like I deserve it._**

 ** _I'm happy that you guys noticed the details of the Reputation page, as there is a reason for those exact numbers, don't worry._**

 ** _Naruto will slowly explore his relationship with the Village, and as he hasn't discovered his nindo already his behaviour may be a bit surprising, but I won't make him OOC, don't worry._**

 ** _I know that some of you don't like the Stat system, or just how I interpreted it, but I think that it is merely a difference in interpretations. If you guys have more questions on this, I'm ready to answer them._**

 ** _Bye,_**

 ** _J._**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dungeon Crawl

**ELEMENTAL GAMES**

Ch.4

 ** _Hullo all,_**

 ** _I'm back with the fourth! As always, I want to thank you guys for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews._**

 ** _I'm going to answer a few of the most common questions that come up in the reviews, so if you don't care for it skip this part!_**

 ** _So, Sakura has high WIS but not a great common sense because of the Flaw [Fangirl]. It means that she doesn't concentrate as much as she could on her actual physical training and subconsciously ignores many things in order to keep up the infatuation she has with Sasuke. Honestly, I like Sakura, especially because she really came into herself in Shippuden. I just want to highlight that she has lots of potential, but since she has been sheltered all her life, the major problem she sees now is how to get Sasuke's attention. It will change as soon as she experiences the reality of the Elemental Nations._**

 ** _Sakura and Ino are at a higher level than Naruto simply because they put at least some effort at the Academy. Remember that the level is just a symbol! Naruto, for all his immense potential, didn't really start to take the whole ninja business seriously at least until Wave in canon. In my story, it will happen sooner, simply because [Gamer's Mind] doesn't allow one to ignore the harsh truth. It is also why he hasn't told anyone about his ability. However much Naruto loves the Sandaime and Iruka, he knows that they are hiding things from him, things that as an 11-year-old he cannot understand why he shouldn't know._**

 ** _Last clarification, Naruto doesn't have as much chakra or more than Iruka now simply because I changed the system a bit. At the end of the school year he will have much greater reserves than his teachers, but giving him such a magnitude of power now, with the growth he is going to experience, would mean that he would be a god by the time of the Genin Exam…_**

 ** _I hope I explained everything. If anything more comes up, you'll find it in the A.N. at the end of the chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _J_**

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

The streets of Konoha were as full as always in the early afternoon. Its history is written in the small alleys, in the bright colours contrasting happily with the foliage of Hi no Kuni's trees.

Strolling up to the Hokage Tower, one Uzumaki Naruto was deep in thought. He was in the process of carefully choosing his words in order to be as truthful as possible - however much Naruto wanted to keep his ability a secret, he knew that lying directly to the Hokage would be a recipe for disaster - and still express his need for actual experience that he, as an Academy Student, would only manage to get inside one of the Chakra Mutations ridden Training Grounds.

Having just exited the KSA building after a day of tests, Naruto felt surprisingly in high spirits. It was true that the examination was a physical one, but he had managed to beat Inuzuka Kiba, one of his rowdier classmates and friends in the Taijutsu spar.

Now, Naruto was a bit prone to be self-centered and he was trying really hard not to let it get to his head. The boy would have liked to shout his excitement and joy at _finally_ landing a win with someone who wasn't a civilian kid, but he had decided a while ago to start taking the whole ninja business more seriously, and that implied getting used to control his outbursts.

Shaking himself, Naruto banished those thoughts as he arrived in front of the entrance to the Tower. He took a deep breath and walked inside, preparing for the coming discussion with the Sandaime.

Now, Naruto wasn't completely ignorant regarding the rules and laws of Konoha, he just preferred to treat them as guidelines, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make use of them when it was convenient.

The blond knew that with the approval of the Hokage an unaffiliated Academy Student was allowed to make use of the less frequented training grounds.

It was a subsection of the regulation regarding the training that was allowed to be given to non-shinobi.

As it was, not many made use of it, considering that all those who actually wanted to train in the ninja way but weren't already official shinobi were either Clan kids, which meant that they could make use of their private Training Grounds, or civilian kids who frequented the Academy, which allowed them use of the KSA five fields.

Naruto didn't have a Clan compound with such a large space attached, which meant that he would normally make use of those near allotted for the Academy. The angle at which he was aiming for to obtain permission to exercise in other fields was that by making use of weak targets, those found on the outskirts of the overrun grounds, he could actually gain some experience. He was, after all, a poor orphan who didn't have anyone to rely on…

Naruto felt a bit bad at manipulation his Jiji like that, but playing that card was probably the only way in which he could obtain what he wanted. The blond _knew_ that there was more to his history than he was aware of, and he had known from much earlier than when he read his Description in the Status Menu, even if that had cleared any doubt.

The Sandaime had promised that as he grew he would explain to him about his parents and whatever he wanted to know, and from that secrecy Naruto could glean that he was somewhat important, even if not well liked, and the boy wasn't above making use of it all to get what he wanted.

He kept walking, nodding to the secretary at the desk near the Hokage's Office, who nodded stiffly back. The woman didn't particularly dislike him, Naruto knew thanks to **[Negative Emotion Sensing]** , but she was deeply uncomfortable in his presence for some reason.

"Is Hokage-Jiji free now, Matsumoto-san?"

The woman looked at him from the top of her glasses, pursed her lips, and then gestured him towards the door, indicating that the Sandaime was free at the moment.

Naruto rapped his knuckles on the wood, waiting for the Hokage to respond from the inside.

"Come in!"

The man was buried deep in paperwork and made a motion to invite the blond inside.

As he entered the office, the boy took the opportunity to scan its occupant.

 _'Observe'_

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen - Lv.? - Honoured 6,500/9,000**

 **'Sandaime Hokage'**

 **Hp:?**

 **Cp:?**

 **Description:**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, has been the longest-ruling Hokage, being forced to return to duty after the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze's death. He is a peace-loving leader, preferring nonviolent discussions to his advisers' more militaristic suggestions. He acts as a source of wisdom to younger generations and is one of the few people to treat Naruto Uzumaki as a person rather than an outcast. He was admired as the God of Shinobi in his prime and also known as "The Professor" as he purportedly knew every Jutsu in Konohagakure.**

 _'Jiji is amazing! I totally didn't know that he was called God Of Shinobi when he was young. He must have been an amazing ninja.'_

"Naruto-kun, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" asked the venerable shinobi with a smile. He wasn't particularly sad at putting all the paperwork to the side for a few minutes, and he knew how much it meant to Naruto for anyone to give him his undivided attention.

The boy grinned, stretching his birthmarks in a foxlike manner. It had been a while since he had last seen the older man, and it was always nice to be in the presence of someone who you knew truly liked you.

"Jiji! I came here to talk to you about my training." Stated Naruto. "I have decided that I really need to up my game, and have started practising everything I know repeatedly. I'm improving rapidly thanks to Iruka-sensei's help, but there is something that I still lack."

"I'm happy to hear that you progressed so much, Naruto. Iruka was telling me just the other day that you have finally decided to put all that drive that you usually direct in pranks to become a good shinobi" Sarutobi commented.

He had been genuinely surprised when the young Chunin had come one day, and instead of being fully focused on the Team placements, he was almost giddy with excitement.

Upon asking what the cause of such happiness was, the Sandaime certainly wasn't expecting it to be Naruto's newfound ambition and seriousness.

The Hokage had made sure that it was still Naruto and that he wasn't under any compulsions, even if he would have liked to merely be happy for the boy. It was a harsh world theirs, and The God of Shinobi knew that better than anyone else alive.

Once his ANBU had assured him that he was still the same Naruto and that the seal wasn't weakening, approval and pride had followed shortly.

Sarutobi had tried many times to entice the boy to take his training more seriously, but it seemed that without the promise of high-level Jutsu, which he couldn't be taught as he lacked either the control or the basic knowledge to use, Naruto couldn't be bothered to try.

The old man had almost given it away as impossible, considering the blond's short attention span and lack of disposition, but he had been once more proved incorrect by the bright ball of sunshine in front of him.

"Jiji, do you think that you could give me access to some of the abandoned training grounds?" asked Naruto in a single breath. All the previous preparation left him in a second, and he decided to just go for it; he was, after all, much better at finding solutions on the spot than at long and intricate speeches…

The Sandaime frowned in thought. While it was true that Naruto could simply make use of the Academy fields, there was obviously something more going on. The abandoned training grounds were either too far away from the village itself or overrun by Chakra Mutations, and the Hokage was pretty sure that that was Naruto's objective.

He wouldn't even be the first to make use of the weaker creatures that infested those places to train and get at least a chance to see the results of his training in combat. Naturally, such weak animals wouldn't ever be a good comparison for actual shinobi battle, at least those who hadn't managed to evolve too much. There were a few grounds restrained for use for that very reason, much like Training Ground 44.

The Forest of Death had once been an ANBU Survival Field, but the years had slowly transformed it into what it was now. It wouldn't be difficult to clear it up, but it made for a very good test for Chunin Exams as it was now.

"I see what you thought… I can't give you unlimited access to all the overrun fields, but Ground 21 is divided into many different Zones, and depending on how far away from the entrance you go, the concentration of Nature Chakra will be greater, which means stronger beasts." Sarutobi commented lightly, eyes keen on the delight that Naruto was expressing.

It was somewhat common for determined orphans to seek battle experience in such a way, and Training Ground 22 had become the unofficial place for them to go.

The Sandaime himself had placed the seals to keep the beasts from intermingling and give all who trained there clear divisions in levels of strength. Konoha was, after all, a ninja village, and everything the Hokage could exploit to make its shinobi better, he was in obligation to make use of.

Naruto was feeling extremely pumped up: not only he managed to get permission for exploring Konoha's natural Dungeons - because that was totally what they were - but they were also conveniently placed so as to aid him in his training.

Normally, Naruto would have to reserve the use of one of the areas for himself every time he wanted to use them, but during the Nine-Tails attack, very few newborns had survived the oppressive demonic Chakra, leaving the boy's generation as one of the smallest since the founding.

It was, on the other hand, perfect for Naruto as it allowed him to make use of the grounds without worries of being spotted doing strange things.

Already it took quite an effort not to let it be noticed when he read information through **[Observe]** as it would let on that something wasn't quite right. The blond didn't doubt that some of the more common game dynamics would transfer to his surrounding in the Dungeons, and he wasn't sure he could explain why a wad of cash appeared out of nowhere once he had defeated a mutated rat…

"I believe we have an agreement then, Old Man!" exclaimed Naruto, who was feeling rather excited at the prospect of all the grinding that awaited him.

Sarutobi chuckled, before stating the few conditions he had "Now Naruto-kun, I will allow you to enter the first two Zones for the moment. Once you have become stronger, you'll come to me and I shall decide whether or not to give you permission to enter the more dangerous ones."

The Hokage then observed the boy intently, cataloguing all the weapons and armature he had at disposition. His observational capabilities were so great that in a single glance he could already tell everything about the blond, from the way his muscles moved to the bumps in his jumpsuit that were made by weapons' pouches.

"You will still need some better gear though. Academy kunai and shuriken are good for training, but they won't cut anything above stale bread." the old man commented lightly, before opening a drawer, rummaging through it and taking out two fat pouches. He gave them to Naruto, explaining that they were full of actual high-quality shuriken and kunai.

Once the boy had equipped his new weapons, Sarutobi decided to take advantage of his apparent new dedication to explain a few things that he felt the Uzumaki had never really understood. After all, with all the potential he had, Naruto would soon become a great asset for Konoha, but without a direction, he would end up being a double-edged sword. It was time to challenge his world's view and to instil once more the Will of Fire in the new generation.

"The Will of Fire" the Sandaime explained, now truly in his 'Professor' role "means that the entire village is a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them."

Sarutobi smiled, his eyes making contact with Naruto's "This is what gives Konohagakure's shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. Our comradeship, our understanding of sacrifice, pain and love. Konoha was founded upon these ideals, and because of these ideals it remains unbeaten."

The Hokage smiled kindly, the village's grandfather, the man who took care of and accepted everyone despite their origins. Naruto grinned, bubbling with admiration and affection, feeling every word reach deep within and take root, filling him with an indescribable sense of belonging.

"One day you will all inherit the Will of Fire, just like those before you did, and once you have understood its meaning, you will be true Konoha Shinobi."

"That was deep, Jiji" commented Naruto with a grin.

The Sandaime looked at him incredulously, before shaking his head and grumbling about new generations having no respect for their elders.

The Hokage then waved the boy away, knowing that as he had gotten what he wanted, the more he kept him, the more he would vibrate with suppressed energy.

While it was true that Naruto had become better, it wasn't just possible to change that much, after all.

Once the door was closed, Sarutobi ruefully chuckled.

"If I had half of that energy…" he sighed, looking down at the paperwork that kept accumulating on his desk.

It was truly a shame that the Kage Bunshin wasn't capable of higher thought unless flooded with chakra, and even then they didn't last long when forced to burn it to think things through.

Ah, the woes of bureaucracy.

* * *

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES -

Naruto was skipping gleefully towards the northern part of Konoha. Training Ground 22 was peculiar as it was much more distant from the village itself than any other apart from the detached ones: places that were in a specific condition that were usually artificially made, and possibly too delicate or dangerous to have near the village.

As he neared his new training field, Naruto's thoughts went again over his new exercising regime.

He would keep increasing his **[Physical Conditioning]** and **[Beginner Ha no Nagare]** as much as possible, making use of all the tools at his disposition, such as the very pricy elastic bands that had been strengthened with chakra that would allow him to greatly increase his STR. Practicing his sprints and endurance running would allow growth for his AGI and VIT, just like keeping up his skills in **[Shurikenjutsu]** , especially now that he was in possession of live weapons, would work well for his DEX.

A stat that he would need much work to increase was his CPC (Chakra Control). It all came back to his low WIS, for which he would need to find training exercises and to have just a basic skill to increase it. **[Leaf Concentration Practice]** had been particularly useful in his fight with Kiba, but such a low level only allowed to maintain a firmer grip, nothing more, and Naruto didn't doubt that many of his classmates would have analysed his fight from start to bottom and have found counters for each of his moves.

After all, he had managed to win only thanks to the surprise effect his new fighting style had and the blond didn't doubt that such tricks wouldn't work twice. It was becoming more and more necessary to actually get some of his skills up to an acceptable level.

All of this was why he was now standing in front of the gate to enter the Zone 1 of Training Ground 22. It was a rusty old thing that seemed to be held up only by the sealing tags placed in strategical points - and didn't that make him think of the bonus he had in Fūinjutsu thanks to one of his Special Perks? He really needed to start investigating those things more seriously -.

Beyond that, a vast grassland extended itself for a couple square kilometres. The blades of grass were taller than him and concealed whatever lived in there from his view.

Naruto, referencing to his gaming experience, was pretty sure it would be the home of some weak beast that could range from rabbits to swift foxes. Or, at least, that would be so if all the creatures inside hadn't been slowly mutated by Natural Chakra and the leftover energy that came with being so close to a ninja village.

Naruto decided to Observe his new equipment before he went ahead in the Dungeon.

 **[Uzumaki Naruto's High-Quality Shurikenjutsu kit]**

 **It contains 10 Kunai and 20 Shuriken. It is a present the Sandaime Hokage decided to give Uzumaki Naruto to celebrate his newfound determination and to help him along in his training.**

 **Kunai 10/10 DUR 50/50 - Uncommon Quality**

 **40-55 damage Melee**

 **35-45 damage Thrown**

 **Shuriken 20/20 DUR 50/50 - Uncommon Quality**

 **35-50 damage Thrown**

 _'Quality? Don't tell me there is the whole Item Ranking thingy as well?!_

 _Oh, well. Item Quality!'_

 **[Item Quality]:**

 **Quality is a property of items, which is represented by a title suffixed to the item's name. An item can have only one quality, which is determined when the item is created and remains unchanged, except in rare circumstances.**

 **Ultimately, Item Quality is a relative indicator of how good an item is compared to another. The quality indicator is most often seen with a rank beside the name of the item. There are six types of item qualities in the world.**

 **Poor Quality:**

 **Items that are known to be the worst of the worst and even hardly worth using, seen as junk by many. These items are made of trashy materials, with poor craftsmanship that has rusted over or they have deteriorated so badly that it can no longer be used.**

 **Common Quality:**

 **These are common items of average quality that many use every day for professions. Most items that fit into this category are basic kunai, shuriken, other forms of basic weaponry and armour. These are the general purpose items that are used in everyday life by most of the people.**

 **Uncommon Quality:**

 **These are the uncommonly used items. Not everyone has them but they are employed often enough not to make them hard to obtain. Some even give a small boost to the user.  
Items that fit into this category are sealing scrolls, weaponry crafted by a particularly skilled blacksmith and industrial items. They include also ingredients for recipes or medicines that can only be found at determined intervals of time or only in particular places.**

 **Rare Quality:**

 **These are the rare items. Objects of this quality are either particularly hard or expensive to come by. Most usually grant a major stat booster for the user. They are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, or require a greater level of skill to create. These items can sometimes be considered important heirlooms for Clans and families.**

 **Epic Quality:**

 **These items are deemed as outstandingly rare. Objects of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and create and sometimes can be considered unique and irreplaceable. Items that can be considered as Epic Quality are some of the most famous swords in the ninja tradition or scrolls that contain dangerous or powerful A -S rank techniques.**

 **Legendary Quality:**

 **These matchless items are considered legendary in terms of power and incomparable ability they possess or are capable of bestowing upon individuals or other items such incredible powers. The probability of ever coming into contact with one such object are infinitesimal for the normal human. Items that are considered to fall under this category are the greatest masterpieces or have been used by legendary and ancient figures that have given these some particular power such as the Sage of the Six Paths' own creations, the greatest swords ever forged and those peerless artifacts or natural things that have incredible power. Some of these items possess sentience and will only allow specific individuals to wield or summon them.**

 _'So once again the most common game system with slight modifications to fit the real world. I remember the items being coloured differently so as to show their actual rarity without having to analyse them all the time, but then again one cannot expect it to be the same in real life.'_

The Sandaime had assured him that he could take on the first two Zones and that there would be no contamination between stronger areas and weaker ones, so Naruto took a deep breath and pushed the rickety old gate and entered the grassland.

 **You have entered the Natural Dungeon [Northern Grassland]**

 **Level needed - lv. 5**

 **Level suggested - lv. 6**

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **You have entered the dungeon [Northern Grassland].**

 **In the spirit of true grinding, accomplish the following objectives.**

 **Objective I: Defeat at least x10 [Berserk Black-footed Ferret], x5 [Wild Plovers] and x2 [Mad Wild Dogs];  
** **Objective II: Defeat at least x20 [Berserk Black-footed Ferret], x10 [Wild Plovers], x4 [Mad Wild Dogs] and x2 [Swift Fox];  
** **Objective III: Defeat the dungeon Boss;**

 **Objective I Reward: +2000 EXP, 500 Ryo  
** **Objective II Reward: +3000 EXP, 1000 Ryo  
** **Objective III Reward: +4000 EXP,?**

 _'Hmm it does seem like a normal starting dungeon, but already I can see that the Gamer ability doesn't stop me from going in and it doesn't need an OK to start the adventure._

 _Obviously, it is like this because it had to adapt to real life, but it means that there will probably be more of similar subtle changes from now on. Nothing ground-breaking, but it is kinda interesting._

 _I hope to get all those juicy rewards though. It would help me speed up my training incredibly!'_

As he waded through the grass, Naruto spread his senses as much as possible. Nowadays he was much better at catching those with bad intentions towards him, and he didn't doubt that it would be the same with animals.

It may be even easier, as their emotions were much simpler than human ones, and the greatest difficulty he had encountered with **[Negative Emotion Sensing]** up until now, besides the range, was identifying precisely what he was feeling.

Naruto kept his hands free and near the new weapon pouches, ready to tackle anything that may attack him.

He felt a shift in the air surrounding him, and the blond knew that he was being observed. Not wanting to give away that he knew and was prepared for any ambush, Naruto continued moving forward.

His hands inched towards the pouches containing the weapons.

All was still for a second, before two blur shot from the grass. In the span of a second, Naruto backtracked as much as he could, evading the swipes and bites of the two creatures.

Taking out a kunai and a handful of shuriken, the boy took a neutral position, ready to attack and defend at the same time.

 _'Observe'_

 **[Berserk Black-footed Ferret] - lv.4**

 **Hp: 80**

 **Cp: 5**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 8**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 15**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 2**

 **[Berserk Black-footed Ferret] - lv.5**

 **Hp: 95**

 **Cp: 10**

 **STR: 5**

 **VIT: 9**

 **DEX: 12**

 **AGI: 16**

 **INT: 2**

 **WIS: 2**

 **LUK: 3**

 **A species of black-footed ferret who have made this area their home. Through the generations, the Natural Chakra and the leftover one from Ninja has slowly changed these animals, making them more feral and powerful. Beware of their fast claws and teamwork.**

 _'So, one is two full levels below me, and the other just one, but by their stats, I shouldn't have many problems.'_

Grinning, Naruto twirled his kunai to attract attention to it and, setting his shoulders, he let go of the shuriken in his other hand.

The weapons flew at high speed, cutting the weaker one fatally and only scratching the stronger one.

The little beast screeched in rage at the fate of his fellow and charged at Naruto who allowed it to reach him before hitting him with a turning kick.

The ferret righted itself in mid-air and attacked again, evading once more the thrown weapons. Naruto dodged a clawed swipe to the left and front-kicked the berserk animal again and followed relentlessly with a hard slash of his kunai, which put its life to an end.

Once he was sure that the two beasts were actually dead, they disappeared into a burst of chakra, leaving behind some loot.

 _'Well, that was anti-dramatic. I guess that even if their level is so close to mine, their species doesn't allow for too much growth, huh._

 _They disappeared and left loot, which means that I absolutely cannot bring anyone with me in a dungeon if I want to keep my ability a secret, and I really do._

 _It's kinda strange to actually see them vanish like that, but I guess that in a place like this the Gamer power is allowed to do much more than outside.'_

 **You defeated [Berserk Black-footed Ferret] x 2**

 **You gain 250 EXP**

After he closed the windows, Naruto walked to the loot that still remained on the ground and inspected it.

 _'An actual pile of Ryo… and some fur, which I guess is normal. Ferret meat isn't really edible unless you are skilled in its preparation, I know that from the survival lessons at the Academy, which I think is why there isn't any._

 _But actual money… I guess that this is really the first true instance where I could observe the effects of my ability on the world around me besides from training, so the weirdness will probably fade with time._

 _I had hoped for some kind scroll technique, but it probably is too much for these weaklings.'_

Once he had picked up the bills - 250 Ryo! A full ramen lunch at Ichiraku's! - Naruto inspected the remaining furs.

 **[Black-footed Ferret] Furs - Common Quality**

 **Just the fur of a Black-footed ferret. You may find some merchant to sell it to, but it is probably too ordinary for them to need it.**

Shaking his head, the blond decided to put them all into his **[Inventory]** and to think about what to do with them later. It wasn't as if he needed to free space in his personal pocket dimension anyway, so he was in no hurry to do so.

Once he was ready to keep going, he straightened up and walked confidently into the tall grass.

He ended up encountering another group of **[Berserk Black-footed Ferret]** , this one with both members at level 4, which wasn't a problem to dispatch at all, and got some more money and furs, and two **[Wild Plovers]** which were cute birds that lived perched upon the few short trees that could be found in the grassland.

Those little beasts, despite being both at level 5, ended up being much more trouble than the previous encounters.

They could fly at high-speed, which meant that his mediocre skills in **[Shurikenjutsu]** that allowed him to hit stationary targets without much problem were almost useless against these little buggers.

Naruto found that, with what little chakra they had absorbed, they could even harden their beaks and their nosedives ended up being much more dangerous than what they should have been. It was only thanks to his greater DEX stat that Naruto managed to evade all the attacks that would have cut him up without much trouble.

The blond finally won the fight after a lucky shot with a shuriken that mowed the head from the body of one of the

 **[Wild Plovers]** , which in return meant that the remaining bird was the only object of his attentions.

After two whole minutes of frustrated fighting, Naruto took advantage of the tiring of his opponent and, after a dive, he nailed it with kunai in the brain.

It all was much more difficult than the boy expected it to be after the easy fights with the **[Berserk Black-footed Ferret]** , but he guessed that being of a different species really made a difference in strength.

The ferrets relied more on ambushes and teamwork, which worked well for unsuspecting weak animals, but was a total fluke with someone who knew what they were up to, while the birds could even access what little chakra they had, making them more unpredictable and dangerous.

The **[Wild Plovers]** gave him a nice amount of money and an even bigger amount of EXP, but they didn't leave any kind of physical loot, which Naruto guessed was fair, as they were tiny buggers and they didn't have particularly interesting parts.

Over the next hour, covered three-quarters of the ground's space and managed to fight a whole pack of **[Berserk Black-footed Ferret]** , which was somewhat more challenging than fighting them in couples as it had the added difficulty of having to defend himself against attacks from all sides. It was annoying, but Naruto gritted his teeth and kept going, as it would serve as a great dodging training, something which he couldn't do by himself.

After the fight, the boy decided that he was going to take an eternity if he kept going like this and started making basic traps with ninja wires and shuriken - which he totally needed more, as he had to stop after every fight to collect them and that left him with less time than he would have liked - to take out more creatures in a shorter time.

 _'I really should have thought about it before diving headfirst into it, but I guess that now I have to do what I can._

 _They really are just the most basic of traps, but for some of these animals they should be more than enough.'_

Finding the other creatures ended up being much more difficult, and Naruto had to rely more on **[Negative Emotion Sensing]** than ever. So much so, that during the whole afternoon it gained two whole levels.

His **[Shurikenjutsu]** too levelled up after having to fight the **[Wild Plovers]** , as he had to really up his game to manage a hit.

The only real problem was that the two remaining species that he had to defeat to complete the quest apart from the Boss, which Naruto imagined would appear once he had cleared the area. Both the **[Mad Wild Dog]** and the **[Swift Fox]** were staying well out of his sensing range, and the blond was starting to get tired of walking meaninglessly through the grassland.

All of a sudden, his senses were assaulted with vicious foreign feelings as a pack of mutts charged at him.

Naruto evaded the first two and jumped over the third, but the remaining two managed to bite his arms.

Their jaws worked frantically to maul his flesh and Naruto had never been more grateful for the Standard Academy Forearm Guards.

With a powerful kick, he freed himself of one of the rabid beasts and rammed his kunai into the other one, killing it instantly.

The remainder of the pack had, in the meantime, encircled him, and was growling angrily.

The boy managed to get a glimpse of their description, just to get a feel of their ability:

 **[Mad Wild Dog] x 4 Lv. 5**

 **The** **[Mad Wild Dog] lives in packs from 5 to 40 individuals.**

 **They are opportunistic predators that hunt medium-sized ruminants, such as gazelles. In a sprint, [Mad Wild Dogs] can reach speeds of more than 44 miles per hour.**

 **[Alpha Mad Wild Dog] Lv. 6**

 **The strongest and meanest of the pack, this [Mad Wild Dog] has managed to make all the other submit to his will via slaughter of all those who opposed him, which is the reason the pack is so small.**

At an unspoken signal, the animals all charged towards him, and Naruto had to defend from all the attacks contemporaneously. Instead of waiting for them to reach him, the boy sprinted towards the meanest-looking one, probably the alpha, and with push-kicked his muzzle, breaking the formation.

The **[Mad Wild Dog]** pack turned as one against him again, but this time Naruto used the **[Kawarimi no Jutsu]** to substitute himself with a rock placed behind one of the animals, and once arrived cut its throat safely.

Luckily, it seemed that the excess chakra had made them too rabid to learn his patterns, and so the blond managed to take the whole pack down.

 **You levelled up!**

 _'I'll wait till the end to check my status, but man I'm so glad Jiji gave me permission to do this!'_ Thought Naruto giddily.

Once he had retrieved all his precious weapons, the boy went on to gather the loot he managed to obtain from his hardest fight yet.

A little more than a thousand Ryo wasn't bad at all, as it would allow him to get more weapons of a good quality. Perhaps even buy some Uncommon Quality armature with small boosts!

After he put the money away, Naruto picked up the four sets of fangs, which upon inspection he found would give a Status effect of nausea for five minutes after each bite and a 5% chance of giving the semi-permanent effect **[Rabies]** \- and he could totally sell this to some apothecary; they were always happy to get new supplies - and as the alpha's loot the boy found three small red bottles, which made him whoop in joy.

 _'Observe'_

 **[Lesser Hp Regeneration Potion] - Uncommon Quality**

 **A lesser rank recovery potion made from the herbs usually found in this dungeon. Usually made by high-level Herbalists. Instantly recovers 200 Hp.**

 _'Heeeeell yeah! The potions! Yes!'_

Once he had finished the victory dance and had put away the three precious concoctions, Naruto felt the ground start to tremble.

Instantly on high alert, the boy expanded his senses, which was the only thing that alerted him soon enough to jump away from his resting place and avoid getting skewered by an enormous bison.

Behind it, Naruto managed to get a glimpse of two small orange-tan figures slinking around the area of conflict, which the blond correctly identified as **[Swift Foxes]**.

Apparently, he needed only fight the dogs, and the foxes would soon follow. They were probably waiting for the bison to be done with him to approach. The great mammal was herbivorous, which meant that after possibly defeating him, it would leave his body to the foxes.

 _'This is gonna be tricky. Those foxes are way too fast and I cannot really get a lock on them at the speed at which they move and I really need to take them out as well as the bison if I want to complete the quest.'_

While he was busy hatching a plan, the gigantic bison had righted itself and was getting ready to charge once more.

Thanks to his sensing ability alerting him, Naruto evaded getting skewered by the lone horn on the right side of the beast's head.

' _Observe'_

 **[Yansi, the Single-Horned Bison] Lv.7**

 **Hp: 300**

 **Cp: 100**

 **STR: 40**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 30**

 **AGI: 25**

 **INT: 7**

 **WIS: 5**

 **LUK: 8**

 **Description:**

 **This gigantic bison has lived a long life as the master of these plains and is, therefore, weaker than when he was at his peak, as can be observed form his many battle scars and his missing horn. Do not be fooled though, as his massive weight hasn't slowed him down any and his strength is second to none.**

 **Perks/Special Perks/Flaws:**

 **[Tempered Muscles] (Passive):**

 **Many battles have been weathered by this animal, and its strength has been acknowledged as the greatest in the habitat.**

 **-30% Blunt Damage, -15% Bladed Damage**

 **+10 STR**

 **[Master of the Plains]**

 **As the strongest in the Zone, this creature is regarded with respect and wariness by all the inhabitants of its domain.**

 **Control of the other animals of the Plains**

 **+10 DEX when in [Northern Grassland]**

 _'Holy crap he is a monster! I need to avoid getting actually hit or I'm done with!'_

Naruto swore quite colourfully at the new information he received before steeling himself. He wouldn't win through whining, that was sure.

The blond jumped away from the great beast and quickly moved towards where he had placed the majority of his traps. He couldn't hope to win head to head, that was certain, and having the advantage of his snares would go a long way in saving his hide.

First, though, Naruto needed to take out the two **[Swift Foxes]** otherwise those two would indubitably run interference with his fight with Yansi the bison.

"Come oooon you stupid fatty! You old cow! Come and get me!" Taunted Naruto, running through the hand-signs for the **[Kawarimi no Jutsu]** once more. Truly, this just was totally underrated in his opinion!

Once Naruto had herded the bison and his two still hidden helper in a more favourable area, he started peppering them with weapons, mostly just to enrage them and make them sloppier.

The bison charged again, extremely irritated by the small cuts that covered him. Naruto made use of his greater AGI thanks to the level up and evaded his efforts, sending the beast into a tangle of razor sharp ninja wire than cut into its flesh.

He didn't have the time to celebrate though, as the two **[Swift Foxes]** took Yansi's bellow of pain as a signal to start running interference.

While Naruto could see them coming, his opponent's speed was just greater than his own, which meant that though he managed to evade grave injuries, he too was covered in scratches.

Naruto somersaulted over the bison, ramming a kunai into its spine, but the beast kept trashing as if nothing had happened, and was slowly breaking the sharp strings even if doing so was hurting it at the same time.

Understanding that he had only a minute or so to free himself of the foxes, Naruto turned his whole attention to eliminating them.

He was running short on weapons though, and so the blond sprinted towards another trap, luring the two beasts into a sense of false security, making them believe that he was frightened and fleeing.

The second the two animals jumped into the tall grass, Naruto made the trap spring, making a mess of the more careless one and hurting the other one's leg.

Now that he was one on one, the boy allowed the fox to reach him, knowing that it still was faster than him and trying to flee would be meaningless and engaged it in a furious bout filled with slashing and tearing.

Just as he was sure the creature was slowing down through tiredness, Naruto had to substitute himself with a nearby dried log, which exploded in splinters upon being hit by the bison's charge.

The blond once again began his routine of peppering the two animals with weapons and even rocks when he was running low, but this time Yansi raised his front legs and slammed them to the ground, creating a wall of earth in front of him that took all the hits for them.

Naruto sweated colourfully, especially when the Bison jumped over the wall of dirt, fox slinking around it, and gained a bluish aura signifying a great chakra expenditure which allowed him to charge much faster and finally managed to graze Naruto's side.

 **-200 HP**

 _'Crap crap crap! I need to finish this now! This thing has almost as much vitality as I do, and I had to fight all those beasts before too!'_

Naruto then decided to take a page out of the bison's book and reached inside himself for the large well of chakra that runs through his body and channelled as much of it as possible in his arms and legs.

The boy felt initially as if he was stretching a muscle too much but he stubbornly kept going - after all, if an animal could do it, he could too! - before the sensation faded and was replaced with an empowering one.

Naruto felt as if his whole body was filled to the brim with adrenaline, and shot at the Bison with much greater strength than before.

From there, the fight went much more smoothly. His hits dealt much more damage, and the **[Swift Fox]** seemed almost sluggish now.

Just as he started to feel his juice running out, Naruto finished his opponents, breaking the fox's skull with an axe kick and killing the bison by jumping on it and, after a small rodeo-like bout, by ramming his kunai with great strength in the wound he had made previously and breaking its spine.

Ending the flow of chakra to his limbs, Naruto collapsed in a heap, an arm slung over his eyes and his chest falling and raising rapidly.

Almost ten full minutes later, the blond picked himself up, berated himself for not checking if there were other enemies before lowering his guard and, once made sure that he was truly alone, Naruto went on to read the notifications he had gotten after the fight and then to pick up his hard earned loot.

 **The skill [Shurikenjutsu] has been levelled up through continuous use!**

 **The skill [Beginner Ha no Nagare] has been levelled up two times through continuous use!**

 **A skill has been created through a special action:**

 **[Trapping] (Passive) [Lv. 20, 15% EXP]**

 **The (ig)noble art of Trapping is the culmination of cunning and strategy. This skill represents the user's ability to capture, ensnare and fool animals or other people.**

 **Passively increases Traps effectiveness by 20%**

 **A skill has been created through a special action:**

 **[Chakra Enhancement] (Active) [Lv.2, 12% EXP] (300 Cp/min)**

 **[Chakra Enhancement] is the skill that represents the ability to flood the muscles and bones with undiluted chakra and enhance its performance to its limits for a short amount of time.**

 **Actively increases all physical stats by 300%**

 **Time limit: 1 min**

Between the two **[Swift Foxes]** and **[Yansi, the Single-Horned Bison]** he obtained 2000 Ryo, two Uncommon Quality Fox Furs, a great slab of bison meat which Naruto immediately put into the **[Inventory]** \- after extensive experimenting he had discovered that things put into the inventory spoiled in double the time that was normal in the outside world, which meant that it had some Space-Time connotations. Naruto even suspected that the higher his level, the slower the time inside his **[Inventory]** would pass - a scroll and a smallish wooden chest.

Naruto unrolled the scroll.

 **[You have found the [Doton: Earth Shore Return]'s scroll. Would you like to learn this?]**

 _'Heck yes!'_ Grinned Naruto, giddy at the thought of finally having a Jutsu to use. He already knew that it was the technique Yansi had used to protect himself from his weapon barrage, and while not the coolest, it was without a doubt better than nothing.

 **[Doton: Earth Shore Return] (Active) [Lv.1, 0% EXP] (100 CP/min)**

 **C-RANK.**

 **After striking the ground with his hands, the user creates a large wall of earth in front of him. The defence is not perfect though since a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall. Also, since this technique only guards against frontal attacks, the enemy can easily attack from the side or even from above.**

 **Can sustain 10 damage**

 **Distance from the user: 1m**

 _'Wooo, It's C-rank! Ha, by the time I'll have it trained properly Sasuke's Grand Fireball will amount to nothing!'_

 **A skill has been created through a special action!**

 **[Natural Secondary Doton Affinity] (Passive) [Lv.1, 0% EXP]**

 **Doton is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock.  
Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter.**

 **Earth is strong against water because earth naturally contains water or absorbs water to the point when it becomes muddy then dries up but weak against lightning because it can easily travel through and break the ground apart.**

 **-Passively decreases the chakra cost of Doton techniques by 2%**

 **-Passively increases the effectiveness of Doton techniques by 2%**

 _'Heeeell yeah. This beauty is going to save me so much trouble! Still, it says Secondary natural affinity, which means I have a Primary one as well! I'll have to research how to find and train them. I know already that this is something really important!'_ Naruto cheered wildly, before turning to the last remaining object of his loot.

As he directed his gave towards the wooden chest, it opened up, showing its contents for him to see.

 **[Lesser Cp Regeneration Potion] x5 - Uncommon Quality**

 **A lesser rank recovery potion made from the herbs found in this dungeon. Usually made by high-level Herbalists. Instantly recovers 200 Cp.**

 **You have obtained 2000 Ryo**

 **[Fūinjutsu basic kit] - Uncommon Quality**

 **One of the most important pieces of equipment in a shinobi's arsenal, even if neglected by most. This kit contains a number of scrolls, brushes and inkwells for Fūinjutsu practice or to make lower level seals.**

 **x20 Scrolls**

 **x 5 Brushes**

 **x 40 Inkwells**

"Hell yeah! I wanted to buy one to start using that stat booster I have in Fūinjutsu, but these things cost a fortune! I'm super lucky to have found one!" exclaimed Naruto, overjoyed at his good fortune.

After he put everything in his **[Inventory]** , a new window popped up, and the blond read it with a wide smile, already knowing its contents.

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **You have entered the dungeon [Northern Grassland].**

 **In the spirit of true grinding, accomplish the following objectives.**

 **Objective I: Defeat at least x10 [Berserk Black-footed Ferret], x5 [Wild Plovers] and x2 [Mad Wild Dogs];  
** **Objective I Reward: +2000 EXP, 500 Ryo**

 **Objective II: Defeat at least x20 [Berserk Black-footed Ferret], x10 [Wild Plovers], x4 [Mad Wild Dogs] and x2 [Swift Fox];  
** **Objective II Reward: +3000 EXP, 1000 Ryo**

 **Objective III: Defeat the dungeon Boss;  
** **Objective III Reward: +4000 EXP, Sealing Scroll Recipe (Enclosing Technique)**

 **[You have found the [Sealing Scroll Recipe]. Do you want to learn this?]**

 **[Sealing Scroll Fūin] (Active) [Lv.1, 0% EXP]**

 **Using this technique, a wide variety of objects and even living things can be stored within scrolls and can be released when the scroll is opened or meets a specific condition.**

"Yes! Ha! I'll be Hokage in no time at all 'ttebayo!" Screamed the blond to the sky.

Once he had finished his happy dance, Naruto charged off to the exit.

* * *

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

That night, Naruto felt completely knackered. Even if his inquiries had already healed up, his muscles were sore and achy and he just wanted to go to sleep, but before calling it a night, the blond intoned _'Status!'_

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto Age: 11**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 7 Next Level 11.456/21,000 EXP**

 **Title: Academy Student (+25% EXP up to Lv. 15)**

 **HP: 1010**

 **CP: 1110**

 **CPC: 26%**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 31**

 **DEX: 31**

 **AGI: 26**

 **INT: 27**

 **WIS: 13**

 **LUK:?**

 **Attribute Points: 30**

 **Money: 18.600 Ryo (1,860$)**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is an aspiring shinobi, currently enrolled at the Konoha Shinobi Academy (KSA). His background is shrouded in mystery. Him being a ? and his pranks have gotten him in trouble many times over the years. Naruto is a very determined young man, striving to prove himself both as a ninja and as a person by becoming Hokage. His path is full of possibilities. At the moment, he is the Dead last of his class.**

With a satisfied smile, Naruto went to sleep.

* * *

ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES - ELEMENTAL GAMES

 ** _Huff, puff._**

 ** _I've done it again! I've kept my word, yay._**

 ** _So, this chapter was much more action-filled, so I hope you guys liked it. It is alway hard to write fight scenes correctly, but I think I've done a good job._**

 ** _From here on, the actual adventure starts, so stay tuned for much more excitement guys!_**

 ** _As always, thank you to all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews._**

 ** _See ya next time,_**

 ** _J._**


End file.
